Inside out 2 Maelstrom
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Two years after Inside Out Riley Meets a superhero, but will he save her or the opposite, especially with the newest threat to Big hero 6 Maelstrom.
1. 1: Heroes cry the hardest

**AN: Hey there everybody, so I just watched inside out and loved it and I was reading some fanfiction when I came across a big hero 6 crossover fic and I realized that you could totally cross the two if you just change all the San Francisco's said in the movie with San Fransokyo, it would make sense that Riley lives in a lower district with less**

 **robotics. So the premise of this fic takes place a couple months after big hero 6 and two years after inside out with a couple other crossovers here and there see if you can spot them. I do not own inside out or big hero 6, but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter1: Heroes cry the hardest**

"Go Riley, you can take them!" Her dad shouted from the bleachers, his face painted with two shades of blue, with a foam finger on his left hand and waving a flag in the other. "Go for the gold!" Riley hearing her father's words of encouragement put it into overdrive, dribbling the puck back and forth until she had a clear shot.

"Anger take the shot it's wide open" Disgust yelled at the little brick shaped man in irritation. "Not yet." He said a look of determination on his face, he made Riley rear back the hockey stick. "Shoot!" Said Fear anxiously, wringing his tie. "Steady." Mumbled Anger, narrowing his eyes in concentration. Sadness was hugging Joy's side, Joy had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh the suspense is killing me!" She said bouncing on her heels. Out of nowhere Anger shouted "NOW!" And slammed on the controls, bringing down the hockey stick.

Sending the puck sailing through the air just as someone was about to steal it, past members of the other team and into the goal winning the game. Riley's dad screamed and blew a fog horn he had, then the rest of the crowd erupted into applause. Riley's team hoisted her up and were cheering her name, as they got back to the bench.

As they were driving home riley fell asleep, her head pressed up against the glass. As she was sleeping her emotions were buzzing, all of them were asking anger how he made that shot.

"Why did you wait that long to make the shot?" Sadness asked with a small smile, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Well There were three people in the way at different times, if I made the shot any earlier we would have lost the puck and the game." Disgust smirked and patted him on the head. "Color me impressed. I didn't know you had patients in you." Anger, much to everyone's surprise, didn't explode and merely replied.

"Nither did I, and use all the snark you want nothing can ruin this good mood." he said strutting away with a smile on his face. "Dad just hit someone with the car." Sadness cried out in alarm from the control panel, Anger turned around with wide eyes. "Oh #$ &!"

Fear was instantly at the panel, going a mile a minute on the controls.

Riley unbuckled herself and got out of the car, running to her dad's side. The man on the ground wasn't too bad but he wasn't too good either. Bill handed Riley his cell phone. "Call 911!" He then went back to making a makeshift splint, out of his jacket and one of his skis in the trunk for the man's broken leg.

Just as riley began to dial, a loud jet noise was heard behind her, she turned around and shrieked. A near 8 foot red robot walked up to them and bent down in front of the injured man. "I count 86 abrasions 20 lacerations 17 fractures and 3 broken bones. Number 1, I require your assistance."

A blonde woman in a bright pink and yellow suit ran up, she began tapping on a screen attached to her bag. Suddenly a small blue ball appeared and then a red one. "Please remove the splint." she said in a kind but commanding tone, bill did as he was told and removed the splint. The woman cracked the blue ball on the ground, the let a clear liquid drizzle on the man's broken leg. She then instructed Bill to elevate the leg, she placed the red ball on the man's leg and popped it.

Instantly the leg was covered in a gel like substance that hardened around the leg, and the red bot scooped up the man gently and asked. "Sir are you afraid of heights? Because flight is the fastest mode of transportation." The man shook his head and said "No." The big robot said. "This is number 5, I have the patient and have notified the hospital, I am mobilizing now, number 6 will take it from here. hold on sir."

The robot began to jet of the hospital, and a young kid in purple ran up and looked at the woman. "Number 1 talk to the driver, I'll check on the girl." She saluted and said. "Yes number 6!" He chuckled and then walked toward Riley. "Hey, you want to sit down?" He asked and sat her on the curb and sat next to her. "Are you okay? You look a bit shaken up, you're trembling." Riley nodded her head, as the tears streamed down her face. "Hey!" she looked at him, and she saw him remove his glove. He held out his hand. "It's okay to cry, crying is a natural response to pain. my big buddy number 5 told me that." She blinked in confusion, what did he mean? "You cry?" He nodded and replied. "A Lot actually. Not exactly manly, but it's healthy." She took his hand and felt comforted. "But you're a superhero… I never thought superheroes could cry." He squeezed her hand and said. "Sometimes it's heroes who cry the hardest… we have to lie to our friends and and our family, otherwise we put them in danger…" Riley was no longer crying, and she asked gently. "If it's so dangerous, then why do it?" He let go of her hand and stood up, looking at the sky. "Because in the words of Tadashi Hamada. Someone has to help. He's the reason this team was formed, he showed a nobody like me that we can change." He saw number 1 finishing up with Bill, and he turned back to Riley.

Well I have to go, have a safe night… wait I didn't catch your name?" He helped her stand up, and put his glove back on. "Riley, Riley Anderson. What do I call you?" she looked into his tinted visor, and could have sworn she saw him smile, but she wasn't sure. "Just call me number 6." he said and before she could say anything number 5 landed next to him, he climbed up onto his back and number 5 picked up number 1 and the flew off into the night.

"He's so cool!" Sadness, Joy and Disgust all said simultaneously.

* * *

Hiro took off his helmet and sat on Fred's couch and sighed, stretching his aching neck. He sat there for a while before he felt Honey Lemon's gaze on him. He opened one eye to see honey smirking at him, mischief playing in her eyes. "What?" He asked cautiously, her smile grew bigger. "Oh I don't know… Number 1 go check on the driver, I'll get the pretty girl." Hiro rolled his eyes and groaned, shifting so his face was in the cushions.

Honey sat next to him. "Oh come on, she was pretty." Hiro was about to say something, but wasabi beat him to it. "Who's pretty?" Wasabi, Gogo and Fred just walked in, all sitting on the couch squishing Hiro. "Hiro talked to a girl tonight." Honey said with a bright smile on her face, Gogo Mirrored her smile and nudged Hiro's side. "Yeah buddy! Was she hot? Did she dig the costume?" Hiro Groaned again, burying himself deeper into the couch. "Details? I can't help but feel some important information is being lost in context." Honey Got her story teller face on and started.

"So as you know on our way to the scene tonight, Hiro, Baymax and I witnessed a car accident. Well Baymax performed magnificently on the Injured person." Baymax who was still removing his armor turned his attention to her. "Thank you Honey Lemon." She smiled up at the robot, then a look of realization came over her face. "Freddy! I forgot, would you mind paying for the man's hospital bills? The family that hit him can't take a lawsuit, they'll lose everything! I know I ca-"

Fred held up his hand and smiled. "No problem Honey. I got it, no need to pay back anything!" Honey looked gratefully at him then returned to her story.

"So Hiro tells me to talk to the dad, and he will talk to the girl." Wasabi got up to get a tea from the mini fridge. "What's her name?" Hiro gave up trying to protest being outnumbered 3 to 1."Riley." Gogo asked Wasabi to grab her a drink, and pressed on. "Was she pretty?" Hiro sighed. "I guess?"

"What does she look like?" Wasabi said throwing a tea to Gogo. Hiro racked his brain for the details. "She had blue eyes… uh blonde hair and… buck teeth." Gogo snorted into her own drink, then laughed openly. "Girl after your own heart huh!" Honey Lemon shook her head.

"Not the kind of buck teeth that make you look ugly, the kind that make you look cute… like Freddy's!" Gogo began laughing harder and Wasabi joined in with a chuckle. Maybe Hiro's crush isn't the only one we should be addressing." Honey looked confused for half a second, then she turned bright red and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh I didn't- That was- I wasn't implying-" Fred stopped her and said. "Honey it's fine! Guys get off her back, besides it's not like I'm Irresistible." He gestured to himself, the caused Wasabi to frown, Gogo to feel bad and Honey to freak out. "Freddy I didn't mean that, I'm sure there are lot of girls out there." Gogo smiled and added. "Yeah lots of girls who aren't just gunning for your money!" Honey shot a fierce glare at her, Gogo looked at Wasabi and sincerely asked. "What?" Wasabi shrugged. "That why I never told you guys… or anyone for that matter." Fred Got up to get a soda. "I didn't want people to like me for my money, I wanted them to like me for me." Honey got up and hugged Fred soon joined by Wasabi, than Gogo, and Hiro and finally Baymax.

"We all like you for you Fred." Hiro thought about something. "Hey." Fred looked at Hiro "Sup little buddy?" Hiro shifted uncomfortably, and wrung his hands. "Did Tadashi know?... About you being rich I mean?" Fred smiled, and got a far off look on his face. "Yeah actually, he became my friend and came over to play videogames, all he ever commented was 'Nice digs!' and that was it… He never asked for anything, or took advantage of me or tell anyone my secret because he said it was my secret to tell." Everyone's eyes became downcast, But Fred spoke up and pointed at Hiro.

"So last time I checked, you guys were teasing Hiro!"

"Fred!" Hiro whined, to which Fred waved off. "Hey man, don't let it bother you. People are going to think what they want to think, just let it roll off your back like a duck. As long as you're happy doing what you do best, who cares what other people say!"

Gogo looked extremely surprised, matching Wasabi's face. "That was probably the most mature thing that has ever come out of your mouth…" Fred grabbed Hiro's shoulders and said. "Unless what you do best is evil… in that case I will have to stop you."

Gogo's expression turned from proud to irritated. "Aaaaaaand you ruined it!" Wasabi chuckled to himself, Gogo shifted her attention back to Hiro. "Fred being an idiot aside." "Hey!" "Fred's right, we were teasing you, so this girl… is she ugly?" Hiro looked at her as if she was crazy. "No!" Gogo looked at her nails. "Is she weird?" He shook his head. "Bad with hygiene?" He started tapping his foot. "No! Get to the point!" Gogo thought that his temper was amusing. "Then... what... is… the… prob… lem?" She said to him as if he was an alien, he wanted to get mad but her question was actually getting to him. "I'm too young." Gogo snorted. "You're fourteen dude, almost fifteen, I think you're allowed to have a girlfriend." She had a point, Hiro racked his brain for another excuse. "I don't know her, plus I may never see her again and she didn't meet the real me." he said quite satisfied with himself only to be shot down. "She lives nearby."Honey said. "And you could get to know her over time." Gogo added. "Also you're likable and clean and smart, all aspects women appreciate." Wasabi supplied. "Yeah Hiro! You're a babe magnet!" Fred said, and everyone slapped their foreheads.

 **AN: Hey everybody, I hope you liked the story. More is to come and I'm excited to see this story unfold, want proof? this chapter was supposed end when Joy, Disgust and Sadness say "He's so cool!" but I just couldn't stop. As always I will take suggestions but I already know where this story is going and how it's going to end, so no suggestions about the ending will be used unless they're mindblowinglyamazing! Enjoy the Coming soon chapter, and read and reveiw.**


	2. 2: Aspirin, and new friends

**AN: Hey guys this is NerdAlert8910 coming at ya with another chapter, I hope you like it! I do not own inside out or big hero 6, but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter2: Aspirin, and new friends**

"Ow!" The sound of the inflating robot filled the room, Baymax looked down to see Hiro standing there perfectly fine. "Hello Hiro, I am Baymax! your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow!' what seems to be the problem?" Hiro grinned at his big white balloon buddy. "Aunt Cass is sick and I have school today, could you look after her today?"

"Catering to other people's welfare is my job Hiro, but as your friend I would be honored take care of Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled even bigger and hugged Baymax, the white robot returning the gesture. "Thanks buddy, do whatever she says! I'll be back around four." And with that Hiro rushed out the door, he was holding a box of assorted spare parts. He walked about five blocks, when he looked down and saw that one of the spare parts he needed wasn't visible.

Not wanting to get all the way to the train station just to go back, he began rooting through the box as he walked not keeping his eyes on the path. A second later he crashed into someone, knocking over the person and their garbage can. "Ow!" a female voice said, then Hiro's eyes met big bright blue ones.

It was Riley! he thought in panic, he nervously began picking up the robotic bits strewn across the sidewalk. "I'm so sorry! But I've gotta get to school." He said, she sat up and saw he had dropped his stuff. She immediately began helping him pick up his stuff.

"Sorry about this, I was taking the trash out, I didn't see you." She said dropping a hydraulic into the box, Hiro looked up in shock. "Oh no! It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going!" After a couple of awkward minutes picking up the pieces Riley broke the silence by clearing her throat. "I'm Riley." She said holding out her hand, Hiro eyed her hand.

"Hiro…" he said cautiously, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, thanks for the help but I gotta go." He picked up the box and started walking down the street, then turned around and said. "It was nice meeting you!" Riley smiled and picked up the garbage can, but something caught her eye.

It was a shiny green Microchip, with a white sticker on it. "Hey you left your…" But when she looked up he was gone from sight, she picked up the chip and read the sticker. "Property of Hiro H, Please return to the Lucky Cat Cafe." She looked up at where he had been, then down at the chip. "Lucky Cat Cafe…"

* * *

"Ow!" Cass shouted, Immediately Baymax entered the room. "Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress, is everything alright?" Cass sighed with relief, and nodded her head. "Yes Baymax, I was just wondering if you could get me some Aspirin? It's in the bathroom cupboard." Baymax left for a few minutes, making several crashing noises in the process. He re-entered the room and looked down at Cass.

"There is no Aspirin unfortunately, but if you like I could go out and retrieve some." Cass smiled and handed Baymax a twenty dollar bill. "That would be great Baymax, just don't take too long okay?"

* * *

"Mom can I go out skating?" Riley asked as her mother washed dishes. "Don't you have school today?" Her mother asked confused. "Some kid puked in the ventilation, now the whole school smells like vomit." Her mom turned around and was going to say something, but Riley interrupted her. "Don't ask, I don't know how he got in the vents. All I know is school's been canceled until further notice, and I finished all of my homework early." Riley's mom smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, just be careful and wear your helmet." Riley grabbed her skates, and rushed out the door. "I love you!" She called out over her shoulders, and received. "I love you too!"

* * *

Baymax was waddling down the street toward the store, he had given Cass a button that would inform him if she needed his assistance. He was approaching the door to the store when he heard a loud yelp, he turned to see a girl on the ground clutching her ankle a couple yards away. He dialed Cass. "Hello?" He began making his way slowly over to the crying girl. "Hello Cass, I have encountered an injured child, Is it alright to take a short detour in my errand?"

"Of course you can help them, just get the medicine afterwards." She hung up and Baymax looked down at the girl. Amidst her tears, Riley noticed there was someone else there. She looked up and sniffled, there was a giant white marshmallow man. "Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress, is everything alright?"

Riley shook her head and said. "I fell on my skates." Baymax pointed up one finger and said. "I will scan you now." he looked her up and down. "Scan complete. You have a small laceration and bruise on your right knee, your right ankle also appears to be sprained, I suggest an antibacterial spray followed by a Band-Aid, for your ankle rest and relaxation, as well as minimal physical activity and icing."

Riley stared in awe as the robot went on and on, swearing that his face was familiar. "I cannot treat a conscious patient without consent, will you allow me to help you?" Riley closed her eyes and nodded, giving him the ok. Baymax held his finger over her knee and sprayed the medicine on the wound, then he placed his palm on the knee and a large square bandage was placed.

"You are in no condition to walk, If you will allow me I can carry you?" Riley nodded and lifted her hurt leg, Baymax carefully slid his arm under her legs and snaked his other behind her back. He hoisted her up no problem, and walked back to the store. "What are we doing here?" Riley asked, Baymax looked down at her the back up. "I have another patient that requires Aspirin." They walked through the aisle until they found the Aspirin. As they were walking down the street, Baymax asked. "What is your mother's phone number?"

"415-866-1193." She said, suddenly a loading screen displayed in his stomach, it rang a couple times until Jill answered. "Hello?" Baymax began. "Hello, I am Baymax! A personal healthcare companion, I regret to inform you that your daughter Riley Anderson has sustained a minor injury and is unable to walk, I am bringing her to the Lucky Cat Cafe which is only 5 blocks from your location, please bring transportation."

Riley's mom went into panic mode, she began rambling on. "Oh my gosh! Is Riley okay where are you, why can't you wait where you are?" Baymax waddled down the street with Riley, he calmly replied. "Riley is fine, her injuries are minor. And I cannot wait because I have another patient to tend to, and I could not leave an injured person alone on the ground. You are on speaker phone, you may speak to riley if you wish."

"Riley, baby?" Riley shrunk with embarrassment, she sighed and answered. "Hey mom, I'm okay." Jill began asking questions. "Where are you? Who's with you?" Riley was about to answer, but was cut off by Baymax. "I am Baymax! A personal healthcare companion." Riley looked up and smiled, she liked Baymax, he kinda reminded her of a certain cotton candy flavored elephant. "He's a robot mom!"

Jill sighed with relief, and then scrambled for her things. "Riley, I'll be right there sweetie!" Riley shifted in his arms, being carried bridal style wasn't exactly comfortable. "Okay mom." Baymax cut in. "I'm now sending you the address via text message, don't worry ma'am your daughter will be in your company soon." Jill said thank you, then hung up leaving Riley and Baymax in an awkward silence. As he waddled along, Riley was thinking about someone who hadn't been in her mind until just a few minutes ago. "Who's your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong! Bing Bong! His rocket makes you yell hooray! Bing Bong! Bing Bong! Who's the best in every way? And wants to sing this song to say? Who's your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong! Bing Bong!" Riley silently sung to herself, meanwhile in her mind Joy was ecstatic.

"You guys hear that! She remembers! She remembers BING BONG!" She ran to the glass window and pressed her face to it. "Do you think that means he's out there somewhere?" While Sadness tried to calm her yellow friend down, Anger was staring at the screen at Baymax's face. "Guys! This robot looks familiar. I feel like we've seen him before." Disgust gave the screen a skeptical glance, and then turned her attention to the little red inferno waiting to happen. "Um, hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure we would remember that!"

Anger looked up at her. "You calling me a liar?" He spat in an accusatory tone, she poked his chest. "Tell you what, if you can't prove that we have seen that robot before you have to do whatever I say." And scowled but then smiled. "Alright but If I do you have to wear mismatched unfashionable clothing for a week." Disgust shrieked with, well, disgust! "OH IT IS ON FIRE BRICK!" He laughed maniacally and straightened his tie. "ON LIKE DONKEY KONG BETTY BROCCOLI!" They shook hands and scowled at each other, Fear, Joy and Sadness watching in confusion from the back of the room. "What just happened?" Fear asked cautiously, Joy shrugged. "I have no idea."

Baymax looked down at the girl in his arms, and noticed she was quietly singing. "What are you singing?" He asked bluntly, Riley jumped with embarrassment. "Oh nothing, it's just a little tune I came up with a long time ago with my imaginary friend." Baymax blinked which surprised her, why would a robot need to blink? He then said. "Singing is healthy for someone's emotional state, and having an imaginary friend is normal for an only child."

Riley quirked an eyebrow up at him. "How do you know I'm an only child?" She asked a little concerned. "I have access to your medical records when I scan you, It's so I don't give a patient a kind of food or medicine they are allergic to."

Baymax stopped in front of a small cafe with a large sign that said, 'the Lucky Cat Cafe' Riley gasped. She reached into her pocket and fished out a small green computer chip, on the label it read. 'Property of Hiro H, Please return to the Lucky Cat Cafe.' she smiled, maybe she would see Hiro again.

Baymax looked at the little grey box on the wall next to the door. "Mochi." The door made a clicking noise and then opened, Baymax carefully shuffled through the door and it closed and locked behind him. He walked over to the stairs and brought her up to another room, it looked like someone's living room. Baymax set Riley down on the couch and then squeaked away toward a door on the other side of the room.

"Cass, I have returned with your Aspirin. I suggest you take 1 every six hours, my scans suggest you are feeling significantly better due to rest, I am glad to report you will be back on your feet by tomorrow." Cass smiled and took the Aspirin, then she asked. "So what happened to the injured child?"

Baymax looked at the door and pointed. "She is in no condition to walk, she is on the couch." Cass' eyes widened, she walked over to the door and peeked through. She saw a cute girl about Hiro's age, sitting there looking confused. Her eyes still red and puffy from crying, and her foot elevated on the arm of the couch.

"Did you call her parents?" She asked Baymax in a worried tone, hoping he didn't just unknowingly abduct a young girl… again! Baymax nodded. "Her mother is on her way as we speak, I suggest you lie down and get more rest." Cass waved him off and walked into the living room, gently plopping herself down on the chair across from the couch.

Riley jumped at the sudden appearance of this brunette woman wrapped in a blanket, Cass held her hand out and said. "Hey! No need to be afraid, I know your mother probably told you not to talk to strangers, but I'm Baymax's owner… Well actually he belongs to my nephew Hiro but…" Riley gasped and said. "You're Hiro's aunt?"

Cass looked pleasantly surprised, she smiled and asked. "Oh! Do you know Hiro?" Riley nodded, but then shook her head. "Kind of, he bumped into me this morning, this is his." She pulled out the green chip and handed it to Cass. Cass turned it over in her hands and nodded. "Yep, this is Hiro's alright. You know he's been talking about this for weeks, can't imagine what he's doing without it."

* * *

At SFIT Gogo was looking through Hiro's box, she wrinkled her nose when she touched something slimy. "Hiro! Why is there a rotten banana peel in your scrap metal box?" Hiro looked up from his project. "What!?"

* * *

Cass shrugged. "Anyway, what's your name sweetie? I'm Cass." Feeling a little more comfortable with the woman Riley smiled and answered. "Riley." She shook Cass' hand when the doorbell rang. Baymax shuffled by and went down the stairs. Jill was nervously waiting at the door, tapping her foot and constantly looking from side to side. Then the door opened and a giant white robot stood there looking at her.

"Hello, you must be Riley's mother. She is upstairs, please follow me." Baymax turned and hobbled toward the stairs, Jill walked quickly behind him. "Riley?" She called up the stairs nervously, Riley heard her mother and looked at the stairwell. "I'm up here mom, I'm fine!" Jill rushed over to Riley to crush her in a hug, but careful not to injure her further.

Cass stood and extended her hand, Jill noticed and shook it. "I'm Cass, the owner of the cafe and Baymax." Jill smiled. "I'm Jill. Thank you for taking care of Riley, I don't know what I would do without her." Baymax stepped in and addressed Jill. "Riley should receive lots of rest and cold packs for her ankle." Jill nodded and turned back to Cass.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?" Jill asked gratefully, Cass waved her off and laughed. "Do you want a coffee or a pastry from the shop?" Jill looked grateful, in her haste to leave she didn't have time for coffee. "Actually that sounds pretty good, thank you." Cass and Jill started down the stairs, Cass called back.

"Baymax! Carry Riley down the stairs please." Baymax scooped Riley up gently and walked toward the stairs, when they got to the shop Baymax set her down in a booth. "Choose whatever you want from the pastry shelf girls, and I'll make you your coffee." Jill thanked Cass again and sat next to Riley, helping her look through the pastry selection. "Sweetie, would you like a hot chocolate?" she asked Riley over her shoulder, Riley looked at her mom to which she nodded.

"Yes please." Cass set to work, which was impressive to watch. "Baymax take their orders please." Baymax took their orders and got them their pastries, it was probably the best pastries they ever tasted.

"One double shot Hazelnut latte, and a medium hot chocolate with a peppermint stick." Once they finished their drinks Baymax carried Riley out to the car, and Jill thanked Cass once again. "It's nothing, and feel free to drop by once in awhile! You'll both get the discount 'Mochi card' okay?" And with that they drove away, and Cass went back to sleep.

* * *

At dinner that night, Hiro ordered takeout and ate in bed and watched kaiju movies with Aunt Cass. Seeing that Hiro was enthralled with the movie, she slyly reached over to her nightstand and then held up his chip in front of his face. Hiro smiled and snatched it, leaving Cass a little surprised. "Oh my gosh! I've been looking all over for this! I knew I must have left it here!"

Cass smirked. "Actually, you left it with that pretty girl five blocks down." Hiro's eyes bulged, and he began to blush. "Riley was here? Why was she here?" Hiro asked panicked, Cass laughed and shoved piece of kung pao shrimp in her mouth. "Baymax went out to get some Aspirin, and she had injured herself skating so he-"

"INJURED!? Is she okay?" Cass put her hand over her heart, and made a goofy face. "AAAWWWWW, Hiro's first crush Baymax, isn't that sweet?" Hiro buried his face in his hand, first the gang, now Aunt Cass, could he just catch a break? "Aunt Caaass! I barely know her, I just met her today!" Cass rolled her eyes, and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Oh come on, I said it was just a crush. I never said you were going to serenade her and confess your undying love, just a crush!" She ruffled his hair and he just sat there pouting. "She was really pretty, and really nice… and funny." Baymax raised his finger. "It is natural for a young pubescent male to find girls his age and older Attractive."

"BAYMAX!" Cass looked at Hiro and raised her eyebrow. "Puberty huh? Good luck with that." They sat there watching the movie, Hiro blushing redder than the giant lobster attacking Manhattan. "What about her do you find attractive? And keep it PG!" Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed, he gave up. "I don't know? Her hair I guess?" Cass giggled, and they watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

Across the street a dark figure stood on the top of a building, his black trench coat bowing in the night air. The time was coming, and soon nothing, not even big hero 6 could escape the pull of the Maelstrom.

 **AN: Hey everybody! It's NerdAlert8910 comin at ya with a new chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it… Seriously I couldn't stop writing, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but I couldn't help it! Any way I would like to thank my first reviewers InsideLove and two guests, I appreciate your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Up next! we've been introduced to our Antagonist and just like his name he is going to cause a lot of damage. Now as I said before I'm open to ideas regarding filler, but I will not be taking suggestions for the story unless it's mind blowingly amazing. Lots of love, cyber high five!**


	3. 3: Ugh Daaaaaaad!

**AN: Hey guys this is NerdAlert8910 coming at ya with another chapter, I hope you like it! This chapter may be uncomfortable due to relentless Father embarrassment, and puns. Viewer Discretion is advised! :P I do not own inside out or big hero 6, but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter3: Ugh... Daaaaaaad!**

When Bill came home to a bedridden daughter, let's just say he was panicked. Riley and Jill were able to calm him down, and for dinner they moved the tv up to Riley's room and ate there. Afterwards they all went to bed, and Riley had a dream about Baymax and Hiro. The next morning it was saturday, and the last thing Bill wanted to do was get up.

But he was woken up by the melodious sound of the doorbell at 8:00 AM, as he trudged down the stairs he grumbled to himself. He opened the door and looked around, he didn't see anybody. then he looked down, and saw a short black haired boy with a large metallic red case. He rose an eyebrow at him, questioning his motives. "Um, is... Riley here?"

"RED ALERT!" The emotions in his head immediately went into overdrive, lights flashing and sirens blaring. "BOY! BOY! BOY!" He led Hiro into the house, he gave Hiro a stern look and pointed at the kitchen table. Hiro looked nervously between him and the table, he gave a scared smile and sat down. Bill's gaze didn't leave Hiro, he just yelled calmly up the stairs. "HONEY!"

A tiered Jill came down wondering why her husband was up on his day off, then her eyes fell on Hiro. She looked between Hiro and Bill, noticing the tension she cleared her throat. "Hello my name is Jill, and this is my husband Bill." Bill cut in. "But you will call me sir."

Jill rolled her eyes. "May I ask who you are?" Hiro nodded. "Yes ma'am! My name is Hiro and my aunt sent me over here to check on Riley, I brought Baymax with me." Jill's features brightened, and she walked over to the table. "Oh you're Cass' nephew, It's good to meet you. Bill." She said sternly, he reached out and shook his hand. "I have to admit, he's got a good handshake." stated Anger in his elevated chair, fear looked at their leader. "Sir, can we trust him?"

"I don't know, remain in intimidation mode." Bill stayed stern, but Jill was welcoming. "Riley's upstairs in bed, I'll tell her to get dressed. So where is Baymax?" Hiro pointed at the red case, Jill nodded and walked up the stairs to Riley's room. "Riley! Someone is here to see you so get dressed." Riley groaned and sat up, her ankle was still feeling sore but it was better than yesterday.

After she was dressed she laid back down, her mother knocked on the door. "Come in." She said, and she immediately wished that she had fixed her bed head. Hiro was standing there in the doorway. Disgust was in full panic mode, freaking out here and there. "Oh My Gosh Hiro's here and our hair's a mess, we don't have anything cute or fashionable on and he's with mom and dad! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Hiro walked up to her bed, and set down his red case. "Hey… Don't hate me for this but…" Before she could say anything he flicked her in the forehead. "OW! What the heck was that for?" She was about to punch him, but a soft whirring noise drew her attention. She looked up to see Baymax looming over her, she blinked and he blinked.

"Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'OW'! On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax displayed ten little emojis on his chest, and Riley glared at Hiro. "Physically, 2. Emotionally? 10." Hiro faked offence and stuck his tongue out at her, then she punched him in the arm.

Hiro laughed and said. "Baymax how is her leg?" He scanned her ankle, then looked to Jill. "Riley Is going to make a full recovery, she should be on her feet by tomorrow. I still suggest minimal physical activity, and lots of rest." Jill looked thankful, but Bill was still scowling at Hiro.

Baymax walked back over to Riley, she smiled up at the robot. "I cannot deactivate until you say 'You are satisfied with your care'." Riley poked Baymax in his big tummy. "I am satisfied with my care." Baymax walked over to his pack, he stepped in his charging pack and deflated. "Well I'd better go!" Bill put a hand on his shoulder, and stopped him from walking out the door. "Wait a minute there, I need to talk to you young man!"

Riley looked mortified, her dad, and Hiro, TALKING. "Oh, uh… That's okay dad he uh… has things to do." Bill looked at Riley, and smiled calmly to reassure her. "Riley I just want to talk to him." Riley hated not being able to get up, she was helpless as her father embarrassed her.

Disgust was panicked and shouting to the others. "Who knows what they're going to talk about? GHASP! What if it's the bath time story! Or the Mud pie shop! Or the- GHASP!... I know what he's doing!" Fear was freaking out, and screamed. "What is he doing?!" Disgust looked ready to die. "He's giving Hiro the 'if you want to date my daughter' talk! Fear can I borrow your paper bag?"

"Dad really I wanted to spend today with you and mom!" She said trying to come up with a convincing half truth to spare poor Hiro. "It'll only take a couple minutes, I'll be back soon and you, me and your mom can spend today together okay Monkey?" And that was how Disgust died… not really, but pretty darn close. Riley turned deep red, and buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Ugh… Daaaaaaad!"

Monkey Hiro thought to himself, well aunt Cass called him Teddy Bear until he was twelve. So who was he to judge, but Riley didn't know that. After thoroughly embarrassing Riley, Bill and Hiro went down to the kitchen table. Hiro sat directly across from Bill, they sat there in silence for a while. "So!" Bill broke the silence. "Hiro, why don't you tell me your intentions with my daughter? Are you two friends?"

Hiro straightened up, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Kinda?" Bill's eyebrows rose. "What does that mean? Are you more than friends?" Hiro's eyes widened. "NO, nothing like that! I wouldn't dream of it!" Bill scowled, putting his hands on the table. "Are you saying My daughter's not good enough for you?" Panic plagued Hiro's face.

"NO! Look sir, I know it must seem intimidating having a boy you've never met showing up at your porch looking for your daughter! But Riley and I just met, and there's barely a platonic relationship. I just want you to know I have your daughter's best interest in mind."

Bill looked skeptically at him. "That's what every boy says, why would you be any different?" Hiro looked at him dead serious and said. "If I ever did anything to hurt your daughter, whether we're in a relationship or not, you would be the least of my worries. My aunt Cass would kill me, and dance on my grave. But fear isn't the only reason for me to stay in line sir, your daughter seems very intelligent and strong, she is pretty but she has this air of confidence around her which I can only assume she gets from you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you know?" Hiro shook his head. "Not a compliment sir, just an observation… unless you'd like it to be a compliment?" Bill chuckled at his light humor, finally loosening up a little. "Well why don't we go back up stairs, but don't let Riley know I was too easy on you." Hiro looked at him with shock, and a little scared. "That was EASY?!" Bill laughed and said. "Atta boy!"

* * *

Downtown an officer was making her rounds, there hadn't been much crime around the city since Big hero 6 saved professor Krei a few months back. As she was making her rounds, she passed the Tadashi Hamada Institute expo building. A sad tear slid down her cheek, she had gone to SFIF before the fire. He was the reason she had followed her dream to be an officer, he had helped her balance her schooling and her career.

After the fire she had quit school, just too many sad memories to bear. Her look of sadness turned into anger when she saw the statue of Tadashi, it had been vandalized. A large 'LOSER!' was painted on his chest, she pulled out her cellphone. "Johnson?" She said into the phone. "Hey E what's up?" She looked at the statue and shook her head. "I'm gonna be late, cover for me will ya?"

* * *

After their talk, Hiro had been invited to stay for a while. They were all up in Riley's room playing a board game, Hiro drew a card. "And that's another sorry Mr. Anderson!" Jill and Riley laughed as Bill was sent back to home. "You know, I don't appreciate being your only target Hiro!" Hiro laughed nervously, and said. "Sorry sir, you just have the best strategical advantage." Bill raised his eyebrows, then he looked at Jill.

"Is that why you keep choosing me as well?" Jill smirked and shook her head. "No, I just like messing with you." His face fell, then Riley piped up. "I'm not targeting you dad!" He smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's why I'm taking you out for Ice cream when you're better, and neither of them get to come." Jill raised her eyebrows, and looked at Hiro. "Have a good time without me to help you finish your ice cream."

Then Hiro said. "Yeah my Aunt works in a bakery, so not that big of a threat." Bill looked at them spitefully. "Make that a movie as well." Riley threw her hands in the air, and Jill gasped. "Oh come on!" Hiro laughed, and Bill said. "Laugh it up, bot boy! Keep it up and you'll find yourself kicked out of the game." Hiro looked at Baymax's case and said. "Ow!"

Baymax inflated and walked over, looking down at Hiro. "Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem?" Hiro looked at Jill and said. "Baymax, take care of Mr. Anderson, he seems to be a really sore loser." Jill fell over laughing, and Riley shrieked. "No Hiro, what have you done?"

Bill chuckled. "Well I had an appointment with the chiropractor, but I backed out." Jill continued to, laugh. "So they gave me a bunch of pills, but man, pills with long names are a mouthful." Riley put her face in her hands, and said. "Dad NO!" Bill smiled even more. "I'm going to tell you this right now, don't trust people that do acupuncture, they're back stabbers." Hiro laughed at that one, Riley hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't encourage him! You're making it worse!" Jill was still laughing, Bill continued. "My insurance doesn't cover acupuncture, so I got stuck with the bill." Hiro shook his head, and Riley groaned into her pillow. Jill finally calmed down and she said. "Oh sweetheart! You're so funny!" Bill smiled and kissed her cheek. Baymax looked around confused. "So nobody here is injured?" Everyone Laughed.

* * *

The statue of Tadashi was harder to clean than she thought, scrubbing as hard as she could the paint wouldn't come off. "Elsa?" She turned around and saw Honey Lemon, one of her best friends. "Oh! Hey." She said, and went back to scrubbing, Honey reached into her bag and pulled out a spray bottle. "Here let me." Elsa stepped back, honey sprayed the statue and the paint melted away. Elsa stared at the statue for a little while longer, she then sighed and addressed Honey lemon.

"So... how have you been?" Honey hugged her and answered. "I'm really good." Elsa shifted on her feet nervously, Honey Lemon was one of her closest friends but she knew. She knew Elsa's biggest secret, that not even Tadashi had known. The frost was creeping down her palms, but she began to think about her sister. Honey found out during the fire.

* * *

It was a perfect night, Tadashi's younger brother had gotten his scholarship, and Tadashi had asked her out for next saturday. She was about to get into her car, when she heard screaming. she turned around and to her horror, the expo center was on fire. She ran toward the building, she was a police officer after all. Off duty or not, she had to do something!

Then she saw Tadashi, running toward the flames. She ran into the side doors, and walked through the debris. "Tadashi!" She screamed through her burning lungs, everything was bright and hot. Then there was an explosion, and she was knocked back. Her haze was broken by Honey's voice, she looked up and saw her a few feet away. But the flames had eaten through the beam above her, it crashed down right above Honey.

In a split second without thinking, Elsa raised her hands and a large amount of ice caught the beam. Honey was to shocked to speak, Elsa took this chance to make a mad dash for the exit. "That ice won't hold long in this heat! Come on!" She grabbed her hand and ran for the door, a second explosion erupted and the force launched her and Honey out the door. She wept that night, and many nights after.

* * *

She had gotten used to loss, but that didn't make it any less hard. She mourned Tadashi and she was okay now, it didn't mean she couldn't be sad. The week after she quit school, and devoted her full attention to police work. She was still wondered why the fire happened, she knew it was Callaghan but why?

But the one thing that puzzled her was Honey hadn't asked her about her powers yet, and she had clearly seen her use them in the fire. So why hadn't she asked or even hinted at it, it didn't make sense. "Um… would you like to go get some coffee?" She sounded nervous, but she shouldn't be it's only Honey Lemon! The most caring and understanding person in the world, besides Anna that is.

Just like Baymax predicted, Cass was fit as a fiddle that day and glad for the business. She heard the door ring and she saw Honey Lemon and Elsa walk through the front. "The usual?" She asked, Honey nodded her head and Cass got to work. Elsa and Honey sat in the corner far away from other customers, once seated Honey tried to start a casual conversation. "So? How has the job been working out?"

Elsa interrupted with a confused, and concerned whisper. "Why haven't you asked me about… what happened at the expo that night?" Honey sighed with relief. "Okay to be completely honest with you, I wanted to ask you so badly! But it wasn't my business and you never mentioned it, so I thought that you probably had your own reasons for keeping it secret. Besides, I'm guessing that it's probably the reason you were so introverted and isolated."

Elsa was surprised, but Honey always did put others before herself. Elsa put a hand on hers and said. "Thank you, you can ask me about it if you want." Honey squealed and hunched over and asked quietly. "How long have you… ya know?" Elsa looked at her hands, finally talking to someone besides Anna about her powers. "As long as I can remember, I guess. I stopped using them a long time ago, once and awhile I go up to the mountains and just let it go!" Honey and Elsa talked for hours, trading secrets, hobbies and family histories.

* * *

Hiro was invited to dinner, but he politely declined. "Sorry, I gotta go. My aunt is better now, but she still needs help around the kitchen." Jill nodded, and ruffled his hair. "Well don't be such a stranger, and tell your aunt I'll be coming back for her amazing coffee." Hiro smiled. "Will do! Well I'll say goodbye and get out of your hair." Jill followed her husband down stairs, and Hiro walked back into Riley's room.

"Hey!" She said brightly, siting up a little straighter in her bed. "Hey, I'm heading out. Baymax is going to run one more scan, so just grin and bare it." He went to flick her head, but she caught his hand. "Ow!" She glared at him, and flicked his forehead. "Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'OW'! I will scan you now."

Riley sat patiently, waiting for him to finish. "Your ankle has made a full recovery, but you have small rushes of adrenaline, your heart rate has increased and your veins appear to be dialating, this is a sign of embarrassment or fear." Riley jumped to shut him up. "I AM SATISFIED WITH MY CARE!" As Baymax waddled back over to his container, Hiro sat on her bedside.

"So… Monkey huh?" Riley groaned and put her face in her hands, she wished that she could just disappear. "Hey you're not alone in that boat, my aunt called me Teddy Bear until I was thirteen." Riley couldn't help but snicker, he laughed a little as well. "Well… Later Riley." She smiled at him and said. "See ya Hiro." And with that Hiro left, and Riley spent the rest of her night thinking about him.

"Dream Duty! Who has it?" Sadness raised her hand and walked up to the console, looking nervous. The last time she had dream duty Riley cried in her sleep, Joy wasn't angry but it was still embarrassing. "Alright sadness, see you in the morning." As sadness sat down to watch the dream, she heard a quiet sob come from the sleeping quarters.

Her empathetic nature made her follow the sound, right to Joy's room. Sadness peeked inside to see a Dimmer, crying, hunched over Joy. She was clutching something to her chest, as if it was going to disappear if she let it go. Tears was streaming down her bright face, sobbing as quietly as she could. Sadness knocked on Disgust's door, waking her up. "What Sadness?" she said irritably.

"I need you to take over dream duty for me." Disgust stared at her in disbelief, tapping her tiny pink slippers. "What? You said you had dream duty, why do I have to take it?" Sadness fidgeted nervously. "Hiro's in it…" Disgust instantly perked up, and closed the door. When she opened the door a second later, she was fully dressed and dolled up. "How do you do that?" Sadness asked, but Disgust had already left to go gaze at Hiro's Image.

Sadness poked into Joy's room, and saw her shuddering form in the corner. "Joy?" The yellow sprite jumped and turned to see who was there. Her tear filled eyes widened, she had been caught. "S-sadness! I-I was just *siff* I w-was just…" She franticly tried to wipe the tears off her face, but Sadness took her hand and patted it. "It's okay Joy, I'm just here for support." She hugged Joy's lower half, and Joy broke into tears again. She threw herself onto Sadness, sobbing and crying.

"There, there." She stroked Joy's blue hair, and Joy said. "I'm so Rotten!" Sadness was surprised, self loathing was her thing. "You're not rotten Joy, why do you feel like this?" Joy blew her nose into a tissue that Sadness gave her. "I *sniff* I was a Tyrant! T-two years ago I was telling you to stand in a circle all day, just because I was s-selfish!" Sadness squeezed her hug a little tighter, allowing Joy to let out her feelings.

"Oh Joy, you were only doing what you thought was right. And that's all in the past, I forgave you when we got back to headquarters two years ago." She looked down, and she saw that the cloth that Joy was holding. It was Bing bong's bag. "You miss him, don't you? Bing bong." Joy bit her lip, and closed her eyes letting the tears fall. "Yeah, he was so kind, and fun, and sweet… He didn't deserve what happened to him."

Sadness tilted her chin up. "But you yourself said the other day that he might still be out there, that's worth something?" Joy couldn't look her in the eyes. "Sadness, that was just me being unrealistically optimistic... He's gone." Sadness stayed with her the rest of the night, just talking and crying.

* * *

A large explosion shook the San Fransokyo Science Incorporated building, large pieces of concrete tumbling to the street below. Elsa rushed up to the scene in her car, getting out and sprinting up to the chief. "Sir what's going on?" But the she and the chief noticed everyone looking up, then they looked up.

A ginormous piece of machinery was floating out of the hole in the building, then a large helicopter flew up and attached itself to the machine. After it flew away somebody screamed. "Some one jumped!" Elsa was about to raise her powers to save him… but then she noticed. He was falling, but he had something on his back. A parachute? A jetpack?.

The man flipped himself around and slammed into the street, causing a huge shock wave. When Elsa stood back up, she saw him. He wore a long black cloak with a hood, two blue glowing pieces of tech that went from his wrists to his elbows. He wore no body armor under his cloak, just a large black kimono. And finally, he had a metallic black mask that gleamed in the evening streetlights, two circular plates where his eyes should be.

Each had a glowing blue diagonal slit forming a v shape, and two metal gas tubes attached to his cheeks and ran down to the base of his neck. The police opened fire, the man in black raised his hands and the gauntlets glowed brighter. All off the bullets stopped in a perfect sphere around him. Elsa couldn't warn the officers in time, the man hoisted them up with an unseen power and slammed them all to the ground. He began walking toward Elsa, then chief Daren opened fire. "No!" Screamed Elsa.

The bullet was ricochet off an invisible force field, and hit Daren square in the shoulder. He collapsed, and Elsa was the last cop standing. But she did not grab her weapon, instead she raised her hands in to a fighting stance. The man tilted his head, confused by her actions. She was ready to stop this guy… even if it meant using her powers. But then she heard the sound that she didn't want to hear the most.

"Auntie Elsa!" Her eyes widened as she saw her niece, throw herself in front of her. "ABIGAIL!" She stood completely still, fearing that if she moved, her sister's daughter would pay for it. "You leave my Aunt Elsa alone! She's nice and you're just mean! Who are you?" The man in black just stared at the little girl for a while, and then he raised his hand.

Elsa practically dove to grab her niece, but the man just turned around and pointed at the building. Out of his index finger, came a concentrated beam of the power he had used on the cops. He began writing large letters. 'M. A. E. L. S. T. R. O. M.' He looked back at the two on the ground, he then turned and levitated away. And Elsa whispered quietly in fear. "Maelstrom!"

 **AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long but I hope it was worth the wait! As you can probably tell this chapter is longer, 7 pages to be exact. I love this chp. very much and I enjoyed writing it. So you may have noticed that Elsa is in this story, that's right I thought I could fit her into the story a while back when I was first writing this and why not make her a police woman. Now our Villain has OFFICIALLY reared his masked face, I hope you're all as excited as I am. I hope you all loved it and don't forget to read and reveiw! See ya later guys, and I'll try to get the 4th chapter out faster! :)**


	4. 4: Battle for the bakery

**AN: Hey guys this is NerdAlert8910 coming at ya with another chapter, I hope you like it! You may have noticed a new character last chapter, Police Chief Daren. This character is based on my uncle Darren who is a detective, also Anna and Kristoff's eldest daughter Abigail. You will see more of these characters, but they are only support characters. Abigail might grow into a bigger character, but here is the big confusion! BH6 already has character named Abigail, Abigail Callaghan. I only chose the name Abigail because it's a norwegian name, her full name is Abigail Rose Arendelle, Anna calls her Rosie and Elsa calls her Abby. So there shouldn't be much confusion. Anyway I do not own inside out, big hero 6, or frozen but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter4: Battle for the Bakery**

"ABIGAIL!" Anna ran towards the ambulance where, her sister and her daughter sat curled up in a blanket. She hug tackled both of them, Showering her daughter with kisses. "Are you okay?" Abby rolled her eyes, but reluctantly answered. "Yes!" She began inspecting her for injuries, only finding one scratch on her cheek. "Are you hurt?" Licking her thumb she began to clean out some dirt in the cut.

"No!" Sighing with relief, Anna's expression hardened and she grabbed her ear. "Then what were you thinking young lady!" Abby struggled under her mother's wrath. "Ow! ow, mom! I was helping Auntie Elsa!" Anna let go of her ear and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "Listen to me! That was very brave of you and I would do anything for my sister, but I don't want to lose my daughter."

Abigail's head hung low, but then her mother pulled her into a hug. "I love you Rosie, you know that right?" The young girl looked up in awe, because right behind her mother was a giant red robot. "What? Sweetie what is it?" Anna turned around to see the ginormous robot towering over her, he looked passed her at Elsa. "Do you or anyone here require immediate medical attention?"

Elsa stood up, very annoyed and bitter. "The chief sustained a bullet wound, and if you don't mind I would like to have a talk with number 6 please." Number 5 nodded and began lumbering in the direction of the chief, number 6 walked up to the ambulance. "Yes ma'am?" Elsa poked the little super hero in the chest accusingly. "Where were you guys, all officers down, the chief shot and the stolen tech was never seized!"

Number 6 pushed her hands away, and puffed out his chest defiantly. "Listen ma'am! We got here as soon as possible, number 5 had to pick up a truck off a minivan. Now what happened?" Elsa pointed at the word spelled in the side of the building, number 6 looked and tilted his head. "He was too powerful! He stopped over one hundred bullets mid air with these machines on his arms, then he lifted every cop and smashed them into the ground!"

Number 5 returned and stated. "Chief Daren should make a full recovery, but he should not see action for a couple months." Else nodded thankfully, then turned her attention back to number 6. "Now if you please, could you conduct your investigation!" Number 6 walked over to the crater where Maelstrom landed, he looked around for any clues. "So you said he had some sort of tech on his arms, right?" Elsa tried to remember what the devices looked like, she had gone to SFIT as well even though she was more into coding.

"Yeah, they looked like some sort of manipulator nodes, they were giving off a sort of blue light." Number 6 nodded and turned back to her. "Any other distinguishing traits?" She thought for a minute, then remembered something. "Yes actually! He stopped when my niece got in from of me." He glanced over at Anna and her daughter, being entertained by number 5. "So whoever he or she is, they don't want to harm innocent civilians, at least not yet." Elsa sighed with relief. "Well that's good news." Number 6 signaled number 5 to prepare for takeoff.

"Thank you for your help officer, have your detectives go over anything we missed." Number 6 climbed onto number 5, and number 5 said. "And do not forget to get some rest, you need some." Before she could ask how he knew that, they blasted off into the night sky. She shook her head, and walked back over to her family. "Hey it's been a rough night for all of us, how about we go pick up your siblings and daddy and we go out for dinner?" Both girls threw their hands in the air, and wooded for joy.

* * *

Hiro regrouped with everyone at Fred's house, he told everyone that he had bad news. "Guy's… I think we have a new supervillain in town." Gogo spit out her drink, right onto Wasabi. "Oh come on Gogo, it's surprising but really?" Gogo got up and walked out of the room, and Fred laughed. "Smooth." Wasabi glared at him. "Shut up!" Then Honey chimed in, putting down her tea. "I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." just then Gogo came back in with a towel and a spray bottle, she blushed as she handed him the bottle.

"Sorry…" She muttered loud enough for him to hear, and then sat back down. Hiro cleared his throat, and demanded everyone's attention. "Guy's could we take this a little more seriously?" Baymax walked up and displayed pictures of the scene on his chest, Hiro then went and sat with the others. "The culprit was not alone, due to the photographic evidence I have collected off the Internet. The pictures show the machine he is stealing was retrieved via helicopter, so we know he has helped."

Gogo looked intently at the picture. "Baymax enhance the picture to zoom in on his arms." Baymax did as he was told, the photo enhanced and zoomed up on his arms. "Gravitational manipulator nodes, that explains why he can fly without a jetpack or jet boots." Fred looked at her confused, wondering how she knew so much about this guy's tech.

"What are gravitational manipulator nodes? And how do you know so much about them?" Gogo noticed that everyone was looking at her, she sighed and explained. "GMN's are small pieces of hardware that manipulate gravity's pull by sending out pulse waves of force, it's like using gravity against itself to control it."

Hiro looked at the screen, and asked. "How do you know this?" Honey spoke up. "Tadashi, Gogo, Elsa and I were working on a pair seven months back. And it's not new tech, someone had a fully functional pair of them in an institution in Minnesota." Gogo spoke again. "Only they're normally the size of a wristwatch and they can't lift anything bigger than a watermelon, those are huge and somehow not rupturing from the unstable gravitational pressure. I mean look at the size of the machine he's stealing!"

"To lift something that large without a crane, even for thirty seconds is impressive." Honey said studying the picture, then Wasabi realized something. "Hey guys. We haven't even asked ourselves or looked at what he stole, Baymax zoom in on the machine."

Honey gasped when she saw the machine, everyone looked in her direction. "That's a CLC7610, one of the most powerfully chemistry piece of equipment in the world. They aren't normally that large, the ones that size are normally used for creating a large amount of any chemical concoction" Hiro looked at her with concern, and then to the rest of the group. "So if he has that, and he wanted to create a chemical weapon… how much could he make?" Honey lemon looked grim, she took of her glasses. "Millions of gallons."

* * *

Two days later the investigation had gone literally nowhere, the gang sat there in the cafe sunday night with no leads to go on. Aunt Cass walked up and filled up their cups with fresh coffee, all five of them reached for their cups. "Having a hard time with something?" Not wanting to spill the beans about the case, Hiro jumped in. "We're just having problems calibrating a pair Gravitational Manipulation nodes, you see the mainframe is disconnected from the hard drive so…" Cass threw her hands up and said. "Whoa, whoa! I think I'll just stick to coffee Einstein.

She walked back to the counter, and Gogo lightly punched Hiro in the arm. "Nice one! Now what do we know?" Wasabi growled in frustration. "We've already gone over what we know like twentysix times, I know! I counted! And we're not any closer to solving this! Tadashi would have figured this out by now!" Honey looked like she just had a revelation when a soft voice said. "Tadashi?" All eyes were on a small girl no older than 6 with blond hair, she looked at wasabi.

"Isn't that the guy who Auntie Elsa always cries about?" They all exchanged worried looks, Anna hurried over to the table. "Vasta sweetie! Our table is over here, I'm so sorry she loves talking to people!" Honey lemon stopped her. "Wait, are you Anna?" Anna looked surprised, and she nodded. "Yes I'm Anna, how do you know me?" Honey lemon shook her hand and stood up to hug her. "I'm Honey, a friend of Elsa's… and Tadashi's." Anna's eyes turned sad, she picked up her daughter. "She was heartbroken, she just came out of mourning. I'm sorry for your loss, Tadashi was a great guy." Honey decided to steer the conversation back to the happy.

"Well these are my friends, this is Gogo Tomago, that's Wasabi, the one in the lizard costume is Freddy, and this is Tadashi's brother Hiro." Anna was about to say something, but a large figure came up behind her. "Hello! I am Baymax." Honey laughed. "And that's Baymax." Anna shifted Vasta to her hip, and Baymax held out his fist.

Vasta lightly bumped it and he made his fist explode, wiggling his fingers. "Balalalalala!" Vasta giggled, Baymax looked at Anna and tilted his head. "You seem fatigued, would you allow me to scan you?" Anna huffed and shrugged. "Sure." Baymax scanned her, then made direct eye contact with her.

"Would you like to know you results?" Anna nodded. "Congratulations, your diagnosis is pregnancy." Anna's eyes widened with alarm, and she began frantically shushing Baymax. She looked behind her at a really tall blonde man playing with a redheaded 10 year old girl and a platinum blonde 7 year old boy. "Please be quiet, my husband doesn't know yet." Baymax did as small bow. "My apologies." Vasta was ecstatic, she pulled on her mother's sleeve.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Anna nodded and shushed. "Yes baby, but you can't tell your sister, brother or daddy ok?" Vasta nodded. "Yes mommy." Honey jumped in. "Well congratulations, is Elsa here too?" Anna shook her head. "She's supposed to meet us here any minute now." Gogo popped her gum then spoke up. "Why don't you guys sit with us, it's a bigger table and Aunt Cass always serves us first." Anna began to shake her head. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose…" but she was interrupted by Fred. "Come on we insist, this table is for friends and your sister is our friend so you've got connections." Anna smiled and conceded. "Well okay, I'll go tell Kristoff and the kids."

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Cass handed out the plates, and the group dug in. Elsa had arrived and the folks started talking. Elsa laughed at a joke Gogo made, and then pointed at Fred. "Do you remember when the instructor got super mad at Fred for putting screws up his nose and he got detention?" Honey lemon laughed as well, remembering Fred's antics. "Yeah, the rest of us put screws in our nose to protest." the whole table erupted with laughter.

Wasabi stopped laughing and nudged Hiro. "Hey Hiro, isn't that your friend Riley over there." Hiro nearly choked on a hot wing, he turned to see the Andersons standing at the counter talking to Cass.

* * *

"Hello you must be Bill, Jill told me about you." Cass shook his hand and looked down at Riley. "Riley good to see you up and taking on the world."

Joy was at the controls currently, pushing buttons like crazy. "Okay! Mom and Dad have a date, but we have no food in the house." Everyone nodded except for Anger, he groused. "Is that why they dragged us along? Why didn't they just go to the store? Then leave!" Disgust immediately retorted. "Hiro Gorgeous Hamada live here doofus, and the more time we spend with him the better." Disgust the clicked a button, and a memory of Hiro showed up.

Cass smiled at the small family. "Well I have a table over there for you two, and if you like Riley, Hiro's over there with his friends." They all glanced over at the table, seeing the group of college students. "Aren't they are bit old?" Cass knowingly laughed and waved her comment off.

"They're his classmates, I would hope that he got along with them."

Bill looked surprised. "Classmates?" Cass nodded and pointed to a picture of Hiro the people at the table and one person who looked like he could be Hiro's dad. "Yeah Hiro is in college. He's on another level with robotics and engineering, little genius."

Riley and her parents were shocked, but impressed. Riley looked at the table and saw someone missing from the picture. "Um Miss Cass, is that Hiro's dad?" Cass looked sad, and shook her head. "No sweetie, that was Hiro's older Tadashi."

"Was?" Riley asked confused. "He died half a year ago in a fire, he's the one who got Hiro into college." Jill looked sympathetically at both Cass and Hiro. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Cass wiped away a tear. "It's been hard, but we manage." Riley was saddened by this news, but Baymax came out of nowhere and wrapped Cass up in a hug.

"Tadashi is here." Cass smiled up at Baymax, as he patted her head. "There there." She patted the robot back. "Yes he is Baymax, anyway sorry for being such a downer. Let's get you all seated." The gang was all talking, when Riley walked up. "Um Aunt Cass said to sit over here." Gogo got an evil smile on her face, she scooted over one seat. "Here sit next to Hiro." Hiro looked at Gogo suspiciously, and Riley sat down. Elsa smiled and cleared her throat. "Well Hiro, are you going to introduce us?" Hiro looked around the table.

"Um… Riley, these are my friends, Honey lemon, Gogo Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Elsa her sister Anna, Anna's husband Kristoff, and their kids Rosie, Vasta and Franz. Guys this is my friend Riley Anderson." Everyone greeted her and then they got back to their conversation.

* * *

The dark corridors of Maelstrom's lair, the dark cloaked figure himself walked down the hallway. He entered a circular room full of screens, in the center was a chair and console board. "Maelstrom go to your room and prepare for your next mission." Maelstrom did as he was told, and followed the voices command.

Whenever he reached a singular small box shape room, he detached the venting tubes on his face. He lifted the helmet off of his head, and set it on a pedestal. He stared into it's eyes for a few minutes, he then screamed at the top of his lungs, his fist launching the helm flying to the other side of the room.

 **AN: Hey guys sorry about the long gap in between chapters, this chapter was harder to write than I thought, plus I didn't have access to a computer so it was all done on my phone. Anyway I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully not too long before the next update. Keep being awesome, don't forget to review. Cyber highfive.**


	5. 5: Yama takes a bet

**AN: Ooh, Ee, Ooh, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang! Ooh, Ee, Ooh, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang! Hey Everyone NerdAlert8910 Coming at ya with another chapter, now I noticed a distinct lack of HiroXRiley fluff for a story all about them! So this chapter should contain unhealthy doses of it. There! That should keep the Piranhas at bay for the time being, even though Piranhas are river fish and would go nowhere near a bay? Whatever! I do not own inside out, big hero 6 or Frozen, but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter5: Yama takes a bet**

Laughter echoed through the cafe, Riley's parents had joined the party, everyone was done with their food and Anna's kids were sent upstairs to play with Baymax. Elsa looked between Riley and Hiro, she was picking up on something. "So Riley, how long have you know Hiro?" Riley addressed the question, seeing that the attention was on her. "Only a couple of days, but he's pretty cool." Gogo snorted at this comment. "Please kid, don't feed his ego his head's too big already." All his classmates laughed, Hiro glared at Gogo.

She lightly punched Hiro in the arm. "Oh come on Hiro, it's just a joke." Riley decided to save poor Hiro, she asked Elsa. "What do you do for a living Miss Arendelle?" Elsa quickly but calmly responded. "I'm a police officer, oh which reminds me you guys, the other day every officer in the force was knocked out by a single guy." Hiro already knew this but tried to act surprised. "Really? Who was he?"

Elsa looked around the table. "He was like Big hero 6, with the powers and everything. But he left this big word in the side of the building, now everyone's calling him Maelstrom." Anna wasn't comfortable talking about the lunatic that could have killed her daughter and sister, but everyone else seemed pretty engrossed in the topic.

* * *

Hiro eventually got bored and walked down to the garage, no one noticed his disappearance except Riley. She silently got up and followed Hiro, walking down a flight of stairs into a garage. She saw Hiro over by a table, using some sort of laser to cut a large piece of metal. Not wanting to scare him while he was using power tools, Riley just watched him work.

"He's so perfect for Riley!" Disgust sighed happily. "He's kind, he's funny and very very smart. He's in college!" Joy was happy Disgust actually approved of something for once, joy began to study the back of Hiro's head. His black messy hair, his buck teeth, his brown eyes. He was pretty much the perfect guy, now if only she could get a look into that head of his.

Unbeknownst to Riley, he was thinking about her. He had come down to the workshop to get away from the hustle and bustle of the party, but once he got to work one beautiful blonde haired girl came to his mind. He had just met her and her family, but there was something about her he just couldn't put his finger on. As he worked she walked a little closer, still studying him as if her were some kind of rare animal.

Hiro finished welding and realized he needed more Titanium alloy, so he turned around and smacked face to face with Riley. They both tumbled to the ground in a mess on the floor, both grumbling while rubbing their foreheads. "Riley! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I'll go get Baymax." He got up to go get Baymax, but she grabbed his wrist. "No Hiro I'm fine, and I'm sorry for sneaking up on you." Hiro helped her up and walked her over to the couch, it was a loveseat so he opted for a rolling computer chair.

"So what's up?" She had been working on what she was going to say, but suddenly her mind went blank. Disgust was frantically slamming the controls. "We have a failure in the the tongue department, we're just sitting there with our mouth open looking stupid!" Joy gently took the controls and told Disgust. "We're just gonna play it of as cute and quirky." Riley gave a small embarrassed smile. "I kinda forgot." Hiro chuckled and said. "We must have collided heads harder than I thought."

They both laughed at this, then Riley asked. "How come whenever we see eachother one or both of us gets hit in the forehead?" Hiro thought on this. "We didn't clash skulls when I was at your house." She flicked him in between the eyes, he put a hand over his face. "Ow! Why would you- Ohhhhh! Right." She giggled at him, and somewhere in his mind he decided that he liked her laugh. He started looking at specific features of her face, her eyes, her teeth, her lips…

Riley noticed him staring, she asked. "What?" Hiro snapped out of his daze, not wanting to admit that he was staring at her lips he quickly said. "I was looking at your teeth!" Which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't smooth either. She got self conscious about it. "Yeah they are pretty bucked out aren't they?" He immediately saw his mistake, he put his hands up. "NO! No no no no. It's not that it's just they caught my eye because they're so… White." It was a really cheesy thing to say, but somehow it worked. "Thank you." She said quietly, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Hey, you shouldn't be too embarrassed about buck teeth, Fred and I are in the same boat." She chuckled a little, his eyes brightened. "I have something to show you, come on." He led her over to the garage door, and he pressed a button and opened it. They climbed up the fire escape to the roof, Hiro sat next to the chimney. He patted the spot next to him, Riley sat down and asked. "So what are we doing up here?"

He pointed and she followed his finger, she gasped at the sight. She could probably see the whole city from here, and the night sky clashed beautifully with the lights of the city. "Wow!" she said wistfully, for a while they said nothing. But Riley was the first to break the silence. "I wanted to thank you."

Hiro looked at her confused. "For what?" She shuffled her feet, and played with her hair nervously. "The other day, when I was I injured you stayed even though it was super awkward with dad giving the whole 'Don't hurt her' talk, and making those stupid… stupid awful puns. But despite all that it was nice to meet someone new and hang out for the day." Hiro smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. "Hm?"

"I never thanked you for bringing my hardware back, and I'm also glad I have a new friend so... thank you." Then they sank back into comfortable silence, then they noticed something down by the side of the building. Hiro looked down and saw Gogo and Wasabi, they standing outside Wasabi's car. Hiro and Riley crept to the edge of the roof, Hiro turned to Riley and put a finger to his lips. Suddenly Gogo embraced Wasabi. "See ya tomorrow babe." and with that she kissed him on the lips. As she walked away she wiggled her fingers at him, she giggled when he blew her a kiss and he drove off.

Riley was somewhat surprised, she didn't know those two were a couple. And apparently neither did Hiro, once Gogo was back inside he mouthed. 'O...M...G' Riley giggled, and he snapped out of his daze. "How long do you think that's been going on?" Hiro shrugged, and scratched his head. "I don't know, I think that's the first time I've ever seen Gogo act girly."

Riley nodded, then said. "Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship." They both laughed, when a voice came from the window below them. "Hiro are you on the roof?" Hiro smiled. "Yes Baymax." Baymax asked. "Do you wish to go flying?" Hiro half panicked as Riley looked at him in a questioning manner. "Baymax! Don't be silly, it's too late to fly kites." He sputtered nervously.

"Hiro your adrenaline levels are rising, and your hormones are unbalanced, this is either a sign of panic." Riley squinted at him suspiciously, about to accuse him of lying. "Or when a boy is near a girl he is attracted to." Riley's eyes got wide and she shut her mouth, both of their faces were red and Hiro closed his eyes and shouted. "Baymax!"

* * *

Riley and Hiro went inside, only to be stopped by Gogo. She smiled smugly as she asked. "And just where did you two go?" Normally Hiro would be at her mercy, but not after what he witnessed a few minutes ago. "On the roof." He said simply, her smile turned into a frown. "Why are you so cocky tonight?" Hiro nudged Riley, and pretended to blow a kiss to her. She pretended to catch it, fluttering her eyelashes and giggling over the top. They both started laughing, Gogo looked mortified. "How long were you two up there?" She asked cautiously, Riley responded. "Long enough to watch you two swap spit." Gogo turned around running her fingers through her hair, she gave a stressed sigh.

They stopped laughing when they saw how desperate she looked, tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell the others, I… I just…." She broke down crying and fell to her knees, Hiro was worried now. There was only two times she was close to this state, when her first boyfriend left her saying she was too butch, and when Tadashi died. "Hey Gogo are you okay?" Riley asked concerned, Gogo hugged her knees. "I… I'm just not ready for a public relationship, not after he told everyone that I was desperate and needy." Hiro got down next to her, and gripped her shoulders. "Gogo, Hans was a jerk, no one believed what he said because Tadashi had your back."

Gogo calmed down a little, pulling out a new stick of gum. "I just don't want to be hurt again." She whispered, he shook his head. "Are you comparing Wasabi to Hans?" Gogo looked almost furious. "NO! Wasabi is sweeter, gentler and almost infinitely more handsome!" She whispered hatefully, making Hiro and Riley jump. But he continued to comfort her, patting her shoulder. "Then you have nothing to worry about, Wasabi is a good guy and would never hurt you. As for everyone else? Well if Tadashi were here he would tell you that no one else's opinion matters, if he makes you happy that's what matters. And don't worry our lips are sealed, because it's not our secret to tell." Gogo smiled at that, she wiped away her tears.

"You know? Baymax says Tadashi is here." she put a hand on her heart. "But I think he's here… in you." She put her hand over his heart, with that she wrapped him and Riley in a hug. Then she flicked them in their heads. "That's for spying on me." Hiro and Riley both shrugged at each other, very confused. "And this is for making me feel better." She placed a kiss on the top of both their heads, Hiro and Riley both looking Embarrassed. Gogo Ruffled their hair and laughed, walking out. Hiro turned to Riley and asks. "Are girls always this confusing?" Riley just smirked and said. "Maybe…" Then she walked away, leaving Hiro even more confused.

* * *

The Bjorgman and Anderson families were the last ones to leave, Riley gave Hiro, Baymax and Aunt Cass a hug and they began heading home. Anna gave Cass a big hug, and all the kids and Baymax joined in. "Thank you for being a great hostess, we all enjoyed ourselves." Cass smiled. "Don't mention it, and you can come by whenever you like." As they were walking out the door Cass stopped Elsa, she turned to Cass and asked. "What is it Aunt Cass?" Cass put a hand on her shoulder. "We're visiting Tadashi's grave tomorrow… and I would like you to come with us." Elsa's eyes got big, she backed away and shook her head. "No no! That is a family thing, I couldn't possibly intrude!"

Cass drew her into a hug. "The way he talked about you, I had a feeling you were going to be family in a few years. So why not treat you like it?" Elsa started to tear up and hugged her back, then Baymax snaked his arms around both of them. "I'll pick out a dress to wear tonight." As they drove off Elsa waved by to the Hamada family, 'Elsa Hamada' she thought to herself.

* * *

Hiro was doing the dishes with Cass, because last time Baymax popped his arm on a fork. "So… You and Riley snuck away from dinner! Where did you go?" Hiro got a little annoyed that she was doing this again, but he had to admit Riley and him sneaking away from dinner did look suspicious.

"I went to work on a project, she followed me, then we went to the roof and I showed her the view." Cass smiled at him. "Aww how romantic, you're almost as smooth as your dad was. Did you kiss her?" Hiro groaned. "Aunt Cass!" Baymax chimed in. "It is Natural for a teenage boy and girl to display their feelings for eachother through a connection of the lips." Hiro felt like plunging his head into the soap water, He groaned loudly.

* * *

Yama was on top of his game tonight, he had beaten ten challengers and was ready for number eleven. "Who else thinks they can slam in the ring with Little Yama?" A short older man stepped forward, he spoke with a thick British accent. "I would like to pit against you largest bot." Yama chuckled. "You wish to fight Mega Yama? Who are you?" The smaller man wore a hat and sunglasses, so it was difficult to make out his face. "Just a person trying to prove his worth, and before we start I wish to tell you I'm not here to swindle or hustle you, I am one hundred percent certain you will not prevail." Yama frowned at the smaller man, he didn't like this guy's tone. "It's 500 to fight Mega Yama, and you need to bring forth your bot."

The older man shook his head, he put the money in the pot and pushed Maelstrom forward. "Maelstrom is not a bot." He said, everyone in the alley looked confused. "He's a killing machine." Yama sneered at him, and grabbed Mega Yama's controller. The ref stepped in between the two as they got in place, she opened her umbrella and said. "Two bots enter, one bot leaves." and with that she pulled away her umbrella, and a gong was wrung.

Mega Yama charged forward, but as soon as the umbrella was gone so was Maelstrom. Yama looked all around to try and find him, then someone in the audience pointed up. "Look, he's up there!" Yama looked up, only to see Maelstrom drive his fist through the top of Mega Yama's head. Everyone was dead silent, then the large bot fell to the ground making the ground shake. Maelstrom landed on his feet without stumbling, he bowed and turned to walk away.

Yama screamed in outrage. "You swindled me!" the old man laughed and shook his head. "I told you, I'm not here to swindle you." The old man threw the money to the ground, kicking it in Yama's direction. "I simply wished to show of Maelstrom's power, I have millions to my name do you really think I would want your street trash pocket change?"

He marched over to Maelstrom, and he patted him on the chest. "I want you all to spread the word around the underworld, tell all how strong Maelstrom is." Yama was fed up with this fuddy-duddy, he charged the small man. Before he made contact with the old man Maelstrom blasted him back, Yama collided with a car, sending shards of broken glass flying.

The older man smiled and raised his hand. "Maelstrom, this individual annoys me… Take care of him." Maelstrom nodded and turned toward Yama, he raised his arms and his gauntlets began to glow bright blue.

 **AN: Hey sorry about the delay on this chapter, I wanted more Maelstrom but the scene with Yama seemed forced. Any way I wanted more HiroXRiley and I assume you all do too, but don't worry there will be more as the story goes on. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's day but for reasons that didn't happen. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to all those who didn't have anyone on Valentine's day, lots of love to you guys. See ya next chapter. Cyber highfive!**


	6. 6: Villains nap time

**AN: Hey guys it's NerdAlert8910 coming at ya with another chapter. Hey I know I haven't updated in awhile but I hit the writer's block of cheese, so I've been working on more independent work like my short plays. But I've actually been getting a lot of followers, lately so I decided that I need to pump out the next chapter of the story, so here we go! I do not own inside out, big hero 6 or Frozen, but I do love them very much.**

 **Chapter6: Villains nap time**

Riley was sitting at her desk doing her school work, but her mind was in other places. She was thinking of a certain black haired boy, sitting on a roof showing her the beautiful city view. Joy was watching the memory over and over, Sadness and Fear were talking about how they were going fail the exams if they didn't pay attention.

But Joy paid them no mind, rewinding the memory again. "What do we need those stupid boring exams for anyway!?" Anger cut in throwing his paper down, Disgust nodded. "For once I agree with the firebrick, why think about useless numbers when we could be devoting our brain power to Hiro or that super hero!"

Sadness started to say something, but Fear interrupted her. "Because it's necessary information, they wouldn't teach it to us if it didn't have a purpose." Sadness tried again to speak, but Anger started shouting. "Schools have no purpose other than to torture kids with boredom!"

Sadness was trying to get a word in, but Joy spoke up leaving Sadness with a sour and annoyed expression. "If schools were torture devices, mom and dad wouldn't send us to one. Come on guys they love Riley." Fed up with being ignored, Sadness grabbed Joy's 'wake up' foghorn and blew it for a good 10 seconds.

Everyone covered their ears, except Fear who promptly fainted. Joy looked at the nettled emotion, surprised and kind of proud she was asserting herself. "I'm sorry we ignored you Sadness, what is it?" Sadness pointed to the screen desperately. "The teacher called on Riley half a minute ago!"

"Riley!" Riley snapped to attention, falling out of her seat in the process. The class laughed at the now blushing Riley, her teacher ms. Stone in a panic. "Oh my goodness, sweetie are you ok?" Riley got back up, her head trying to sink into her turtleneck. "Yes ma'am."

The teacher breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for startling you Riley, I was just telling everyone that we're going to have you all bring an example of technology or robotics and how it provides service to Society tomorrow."

Riley nodded to show she understood, then the bell rang. All the kids rushed towards the door, but Riley stopped when her teacher called to her. "Just a moment Riley, I would like to talk to you." Riley cursed her luck, as her shoulders slumped and she walked back in.

"Riley, it has come to my understanding that you are a bit… distracted." She would do anything to not be here right now, she thought but then she thought of having the 'talk' with her dad… ok maybe not anything. "Well… there's this boy…"

"Ah." her teacher said.

"Say no more. I'm guessing that this boy doesn't know you like him?" Riley nodded, and ms. Stone continued. "Riley I'm not pushing you to make a decision you're not sure of, all I know is that it's distracting you from class." Riley scratched her arm, and hung her head.

"I think, as embarrassing as it sounds, you should talk to one of your parents about this." The poor girl just nodded. "Now you may go, and remember I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just making a friendly suggestion."

Riley walked out of school and walked home, all the while thinking on her teacher's words. When she walked through the front door, she was instantly met by the smell of Mac'n'Cheese. She went into the kitchen, and saw her mom.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Riley sat at the table, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Hey mom? Can we talk." Jill looked at her daughter, seeing the conflict in her face. She turned the stove down,and sat across from her child. "Sure! What is it you would like to talk about?"

* * *

Across town Elsa was standing outside the hospital, she had received a text earlier this morning telling her to come. She walked up to the desk clerk, and asked. "Um hello. I was told in a message that the chief of police wanted to see me?"

The clerk directed her to the chief Daren's room, and set back to her paperwork. As she walked down the hallway, she heard the hum and beeps of hospital machinery. Amongst the noise was a mix of doctors orders and patients grumbling.

"Police Chief Daren, you wanted to see me?" The chief with much effort sat up, gesturing her to come closer. "Yes, as the chief of police I still get updates on what goes on. So it's no mystery that I learned that my hall neighbor is none other than big Yama."

To say Elsa was surprised was an understatement, big Yama was the king of bot fighting and owner of a large gang. "What happened? Did he have an accident?" She asked, it wasn't implausible for Yama to be in the hospital for a health issue. "Well he could be here for another reason, he's not the most healthy person."

Daren shook his head. "No, I heard he was here because he was mugged to the point of critical condition." Elsa had nothing to say, the law could barely touch Yama as it was. How could someone do something like this to him, and without consequences.

Daren spoke again. "I want you to ask him what happened, he's conscious right now so…" Elsa saluted her superior, and with that she proceeded to Yama's room. Yama had bandages all over his chest and legs, his left arm in a sling and his right in a cast.

"Yama." She greeted. "Officer Arendelle! I need you to arrest me!" Elsa was taken back, no one ever asked her to arrest them before. "What? Yama I have no grounds to arrest you, and what happened to you? I have trouble believing that you were just mugged."

"I wasn't." He spoke softly. "I just said that until a police officer got here, and you're the best person they could have sent." Elsa took a seat by his bed, sensing his uneasiness. "Tell me what happened." Yama made sure the nurse was out of the room, gesturing her to lean in closer.

"I was attacked at a bot fight, a small old man challenged me to a mega bot fight." Elsa looked confused, asking. "What's a Mega bot fight?" Yama explained kind of ashamed, like a child caught doing something he shouldn't be.

Um, yeah that's right. You cops don't know about that yet huh? Well a mega bot fight is where you have 2 human sized bots fighting." Elsa scowled at him, crossing her arms and raising her brow. "Anyway, this guy had another guy with him, and he destroyed Mega Yama in 30 seconds flat. After that he ordered him on me." Yama shuttered at the memory, hissing in pain at the sudden movement. "He was a monster, and before I was a bot fighter I was a sumo wrestler. So it wasn't like I couldn't take a man half my size, but he had these powers."

Elsa's eyes widened, remembering the man who destroyed that building. "What kind of powers?" She asked, putting a hand on his bed. "He was moving things with his mind, holding my boys in place so they couldn't do nothin but watch." Elsa pushed for more info. "Did you get either of their names?" The old man no, but the large one had a title. Maelstrom." It went dead quiet, Yama terrified and Elsa shocked. "He said he was making an example, the old man that is, wanted to send a message to all the criminals. And that's why I need to go to jail, I need protection."

Elsa thanked him, and assured him that they would have him well protected. As she was walking out, he whistled to get her attention. "Remember! It was the police first and the criminal second... he'll be going after the 6 next, I guarantee it."

* * *

Down in the humid and crowded subway, two figures pushed through the crowd. One was the tall and intimidating Maelstrom, the other was a small 3 foot tall robot. She was very easy to spot in a crowd, despite her size. She had a pink and white color scheme, and her outer mechanics were fashioned like a dress and hair.

"Master this place is to densely populated with civilians, might I suggest finding a different location?" The little robot said, trying to keep up with her tiny legs. Maelstrom merely just kept walking deeper into the crowd.

* * *

Hiro was cleaning the counter of the lucky cat café, when Cass walked up behind him. "Hiro, I think you've done enough cleaning." That's not like aunt Cass he thought. "You should be hanging out with Riley, why don't you take her down town?" There it is he thought, turning around to look at her and rolling his eyes.

Hiro had given up denying that he had a crush on Riley, and it wasn't a bad idea, he laughed."Alright fine! I'll ask if she wants to go, but not because you suggested it. Because I want to." Cass raised her hands defensively. "Whatever you say champ, but just remember, pull the seat out, hold the door open, and let her go first."

Hiro rolled his eyes, and passed her to go get dressed, waving his hand dismissively. "Yeah aunt Cass I remember, the rules of being a gentleman." Cass giggled, and once he was out of the room she picked up her phone.

"Hey Jill." She whispered. "Mission accomplished, he'll be there soon." Jill laughed and said. "Great, I have an errand to run, so I'm glad she'll be entertained." Cass heard footsteps overhead. "Hey I gotta go, Hiro's coming back down." She quickly hung up the phone, and pretended to be finishing the task Hiro was doing. "Have fun! Stay safe. And remember, Tadashi's gravestone tonight don't be late!"

* * *

The subway engines roared down the tunnels, on the first car Maelstrom stood waiting. He was getting judge mental stares from the people around him, he could care less. The train stopped at a station, as more passengers got on some one shouted. "Fare inspector, please have your tickets ready!"

The little bot looked up at her master, very concerned he might get thrown off. The inspector walked up to him, flashing his badge. "May I see your ticket sir?" Maelstrom just stared at him. "Sir? Your ticket… I need to see it." The small pink robot was getting uneasy.

"Master I told you we should have bought a ticket!" other passengers began to give him more attention, whispering judgments about him. The inspector pulled out his pad and pen, getting annoyed at the silent figure before him. "Okay sir, first off the nearest convention is north not south, and second if you have enough money to cosplay and go to conventions then you can buy a ticket.

Maelstrom tilted his head, at the man. "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to step off the train at the next stop."

The train pulled up to the next stop, lots of people were ready to board. But as soon as the train ceased moving.

*CRASH*

A fare inspector flew out one of the windows, hundreds of civilians pushed and shoved to get off the train. Panic everywhere. Once the train was empty, and the platform cleared a small robot leaned out of the door. "Sorry, he gets this way when he doesn't have his nap! Sorry!"

* * *

Hiro was standing at her doorway, checking his reflection in his phone screen. He realized he had piece of cilantro in his teeth, began scraping at his teeth. Just as he was about to get it the door opened, startled he took a picture of himself.

Riley burst into laughter at what she found when she opened the door, Hiro was standing there with his phone in one hand and his finger in his mouth slightly hunched. Hiro showed the picture to her, playing it off as intentional. "Yep, that's a- that's a keeper. My new profile pic!"

Riley giggled and shoved his shoulder. "Your such a dork, what are you doing here anyway?" Hiro scratched behind his head and got a little nervous. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, like down town? It's okay if you don-"

"Sure!" she said casually, Hiro smiled. "Really?" Riley nodded, grabbing her coat and her shoes. "Mom! Is it OK if I go out with Hiro?" Hiro blushed at how she had chosen to word her sentence. "Jill leaned in from the kitchen, smiling at the two. "Hi Hiro, have fun sweetie!"

* * *

Hiro and Riley went all over town, they went to the arcade, the park, and now they were getting lunch. Hiro was making a log cabin with his french fries, smiling at his work he showed it to Riley. "Ta-Da!" His jaw dropped when looking at her plate, she I decided to make something actually French with her french fries.

"Is that the Eiffel Tower?" She grinned with pride, she was the superior french fries Sculptor, Hiro then made a fake roar, and took a huge bite of his cabin. Riley giggled at his antics, after he swallowed he said."Sorry. Me and Tadashi would always pretend to be kaiju and eat our buildings, aunt Cass has it on film."

Riley laughed and said. "Is there any other way?" Then she put her hands up like a lizard, and chomped the top of the monument. With her mouth full, she asked. "How do you say 'Help a giant monster!' in French?"

"Aider un monstre géant!" Hiro said, taking another mouthful of fries. They both laughed.

* * *

Jill was getting in her car, she had to pick up food before Riley or Bill got home. She smiled to herself, Riley was out having fun, and Bill had exciting news for when he got home. As she drove down the streets she said. "Nothing could ruin this day."

Maelstrom stood on the empty platform, looking at a holographic map with a big red circle on it. He raised his arms and began to shock the ground above him, making it crumble and collapse.

On the street overhead the road started to crack, instantly a sinkhole devoured the cars in the streets and pedestrians on the sidewalk. Screams were heard and an idle car exploded in the chaos, which is exactly what he wanted. Chaos! In a matter of moments, a yellow disk just barely missed his head. "Hey! Jerk!"

Maelstrom looked up at them, it was Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred and Baymax. The disk came back to Gogo's arm, and she snapped at the villain. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

* * *

Hiro and Riley were at their last destination, the ice rink. Hiro slipped and fell several times, growling in frustration. He mastered flying, so why was this so difficult? Riley helped him up, and thought he looked cute when he was frustrated.

"I don't understand! I calculated how much pressure to put on each skate and wind resistance." Riley laughed. "We're inside a building Hiro, there is no wind resistance." Hiro looked embarrassed, she looped her arm around his and said. "It's an art, not a science. Glide with one foot, kick with the other. And lean a little, not a lot." They started to glide around the rink with the other skaters, Riley let go and he was on his own.

He was doing it, and without help! She gave him a proud smile which he returned. Suddenly the light got low and a man over the speaker said. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for our slow song of the night, so guys grab your gals and start skating."

The music started playing, and Riley grabbed his hand. Hiro looked at her and she gave him a shy smile, tucking some hair behind her ear.

And they skated.

 _ **Wise men say, only fools rush In, but I can't help falling in Love you.**_

Riley let go of his hand. She skated of and did a flawless Alex jump, turning 180 degrees and landed skating backwards on one leg.

 _ **Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you.**_

Riley circled back around, and started to rotate him.

 _ **Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darlin so it goes, some things are ment to be.**_

She took his hand again.

 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too.**_

She began to spin him with her.

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you.**_

They spun faster, both laughing.

 _ **Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darlin so it goes, some things are ment to be.**_

The started to spin slower, he pulled her closer.

 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too**_.

She looked up at him, into his big Brown eyes. She had her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you.**_

She closed her eyes and leaned closer, Hiro doing the same.

 _ **Oh I can't help.**_

And their lips met, their first kiss.

 _ **Falling in love with you.**_

They stayed like that for a good 30 seconds, slowly coming to a stop on the ice. They were startled apart by Hiro's phone, he apologized and answered. "What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Riley turned away, feeling her lips. Her breath ragged, and her heart beating a mile a minute. "Oh! Ok I be there as soon as I can!" He turned around to Riley, she looked confused and scared.

"I'm so, so sorry, but I have to go. I wouldn't normally do this under normal circumstances, I'm sorry! It's Important!" and with that he skated off the the side, he quickly took of the skates and rushed out of the building. Riley stood there, not knowing how to feel.

"He… left us." Joy turned to the other emotions, with a hurt look. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that the last thing we should be feeling is happy… I think Sadness has this one." The blue girl walked up to the console, grabbing the controls.

A single tear slid down Riley's cheek, and she whispered. "I thought I was important."

* * *

Hiro appeared on the scene, his armor askew from putting it on in a hurry. Honey was behind a flipped car tending to an unconscious Fred, and Baymax was holding up a small building. Then he saw him, Maelstrom.

He had his foot of Wasabi's chest, pointing his gauntlet at the fallen hero. But before he could do anything a yellow disc hit him in the back of the head, knocking him off of wasabi. Gogo charged at Maelstrom screaming. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"

But she was cut off, Maelstrom lifted her in the air and started choking her. Hiro picked up a rock and chucked it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. "Hey!" He shouted, giving Wasabi a nod. As Maelstrom turned toward Hiro, Wasabi jumped and sliced his back and right gauntlet. Maelstrom crumbled to the ground, Gogo collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Maelstrom was about to turn on Wasabi, but a gun shot rang through the air. The bullet stuck Maelstrom's left knee, sending him back to the ground. Elsa stood 10 feet away with her gun drawn, panicked and angry.

Maelstrom knew he was beat, so he slammed his fist into the ground sending a shock wave around him. Everyone was blown back, in the momentary chaos he grabbed his small pink robot and levitated away. Elsa recovered and ran off to pursue him, while Wasabi was holding Gogo close. After all the civilians cleared out Baymax let down the building. Hiro wanted to pursue Maelstrom, but he knew they had to help the people in the sink hole. Hiro and Baymax lifted a car out of the debris, he gasped at who he found in the car. "Mrs. Anderson!"

 **AN: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out in a timely manner, I literally have no excuse for why this was late. I hope you all enjoyed the HiroXRiley fluff in this chapter, and I would like to thank PerrythePlatypusGirl for the transition suggestion, I went through all my chapters and fixed some errors. So thank you, btw the song if you couldn't guess is "I can't help falling in love with you." (one of my favorite songs if you couldn't tell) I just feel it work so well here. Anyway I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully that will be out soon. Love you guys, read and reveiw, cyber highfive's! Later!**


	7. 7: A good night to almost die!

**AN: Hey guys it's NerdAlert8910 comin at ya with another chapter. I'm so glad this chapter was already halfway done by the time I uploaded chapter 6. So this one should be especially emotional, so have your hankies at the ready and prepare to cry, here's number 7. I do not own big hero 6, inside out, or frozen. But I door love them very much.**

 **Chapter7: A good night to almost die!**

Elsa watched as Maelstrom levitated down into an old warehouse building, she looked around to see if there were any defenses or security. She crept silently toward the building, she had done her best all day to follow him. She saw that the door had a padlock in the dusk light, she grabbed the lock and froze it until it broke in half.

"Thank you ice powers." She whispered to herself, as she opened the door she took a deep breath. She snuck through the dark damp corridors, the piping above her head dripping an unknown substance. It wreaked of filth and kerosene, making it hard to breath the deeper she went.

Then she heard a voice. "R0-S3! What happened today? Defeat is unacceptable, I can't have my main player immobilized during the first battle against the 6!" The small robot looked up at her creator, and then to her master. "I apologize sir, I was unable to aid Master during combat."

The elder man kicked the small bot, eliciting a screech from her as she fell to the ground. Elsa felt sorry for the little droid, but she didn't want to blow her cover so she stayed silent. R0-S3's left eye was cracked and dislodged, she stood again at attention.

"The next slip up means you will be dismantled, are we clear?" Elsa knew Maelstrom was weak and his tech was damaged, but only one gauntlet was out of commission. If she stayed quiet she could shoot his other node and take them in, but if she was too slow she would be caught.

She decided to risk it but just in case of the worse case scenario, she texted her exact location to Honey lemon. It read: Here is my last know location, followed Maelstrom if you don't hear from me in an hour call the police. She then turned off her phone and stood and fired.

* * *

Hiro sat at the side of Jill's hospital bed, she was hooked up to an I.V. and she had tubes in her nose to help her breath. The soft beeping of her heart monitor being the only sound in the room, Hiro felt horrible. His aunt and Mr. Anderson were on their way now, and so was Riley… what was he going to say to her?

The doctor and Baymax told him that she'd probably never walk again, or ice skate for that matter. He didn't know who it would crush more Jill, her husband or Riley? The ice was their life, from what Riley told him.

He went to the next room where Fred was, he had a concussion and was still unconscious. Honey was laying her head on the bed sobbing, her hands gripping Fred's in sorrow. Hiro placed his hand on her back, Honey wiped her face and picked up her discarded glasses. "Oh Hiro! It's my fault this all happened."

She sobbed again, still clinging to Fred. "Freddy was shooting fire at him, he became panicked as if the flames were going to swallow him. So I started working on a gel formula to counteract his manipulator nodes, but I didn't take cover so he grabbed me with his power. Fred he- he stopped so he didn't hurt me and then- then he threw a giant car at Fred and he wouldn't *sniff* he wouldn't get up!"

She broke down crying again, holding on to Fred like if she let go her would disappear. Hiro hugged her, and whispered. "You really care for him… don't you?" Honey closed her tearful eyes, her lips pressed together. She nodded. Hiro squeezed her. "We're gonna get this guy, just you wait."

Hiro left the young woman to cry over the man she secretly loved, going over to Gogo's room. Gogo was worse off than Fred, she had battled the hardest and took most of the hits. She had a similar setup to Jill, Wasabi sitting in the chair next to her bed.

He had his head in his hands, he couldn't bare to look at her. Hiro sat in a chair across from him, resting his elbows on his knees. "Hey man." Wasabi responded with a mear. "Hey." Wasabi asked quietly. "How's Fred?" Hiro cleared his throat, and shifted in his chair.

"Ok, but he has a concussion… Look dude I'm sorry I wasn't there, and there's nothing more you could have done." He patted the larger man on the shoulder. "You did well and because of that, she's alive. So don't go beating yourself up, that's what the bad guys are for."

Wasabi smiled at his light humor. "You know Baymax says Tadashi is here." And he put his hand on his chest. "But I think he's actually here." And then put his hand on her shoulder, Hiro smiled at this. "Yeah your girlfriend told me that too."

Wasabi got super embarrassed, and started fidgeting with his sweater. "So you heard her shout that huh?" Hiro laughed and looked at Gogo. "Actually I already knew beforehand, Gogo was mortified I wasn't sure if she was gonna kill me or cry. But I told her that it wasn't my place to ruin the surprise."

Wasabi sighed and looked at her, she seemed so delicate which was not like her at all. Hiro got up and started to walk out, but stopped at the door. "You know that she's not going to blame you, if anything she'll blame herself. So you need to be there for her."

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass ran up to him and squeezed him, he gasped for air. "Aunt Cass, I can't breath." She let go of him, apologizing for being too rough. She went on checking on him, asking him a million questions. But he was focused on the girl down the hall.

Riley stood just outside the door, looking at her bedridden mom. So broken and fragile, hooked up to so many machines. How could this happen, she had just talked to her this morning. Her dad was crouched next to his poor wife, saying things like 'it was his fault!' over and over.

Riley sat in a chair in the hall, and just silently cried. Hiro and Baymax walked up to her, she knew they were there but didn't show it. Hiro did what felt right, he gave her a hug. And so did Baymax, gently rubbing her arm.

"We'll get him." Hiro said to her. "We'll get Maelstrom, you can be sure of that." Then he left to find Aunt Cass, Baymax stood over her. "It is alright to cry." He said, Riley stopped and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. "Crying is a natural response to pain, but you will be alright." Baymax hugged her and then waddled off to find Hiro, Riley thought on his words for a few seconds.

' _It's okay to cry, crying is a natural response to pain. my big buddy number 5 told me that.'_

Her eyes widened, she looked down the hallway at Hiro, Baymax, and Honey lemon. "It was them!" Number 1, Number 5 and Number 6!

* * *

The bullet hung midair in front of the glowing gravitational manipulator node, Elsa stood as still as she could. The bullet dropped to the floor, clattering and rolling under Maelstrom's cloak. He turned to her, looking more intimidating than he had ever been to her.

Elsa fired again this time aiming for the head, but the bullet stopped short an inch away from his mask. The gauntlet glowed brighter, and the bullet began to turn into dust. He raised his hand and she found that she couldn't move.

"Well, well! Who do we have here? Officer Arendelle? So nice of you to join us. Pardon Maelstrom's uncivilized behavior, but you did shoot at him." The old man walked up to her, grabbing her face roughly.

"R0-S3! Fix the hydraulics on Maelstrom's leg, and replace that broken GMN." The small bot set to work, while he put Elsa in a chair and tied her up. Elsa saw the small bot working on a robotic leg, Maelstrom's leg.

So he's a machine, she thought to herself. Maelstrom continued to stare at her, as if he was trying to burrow into her mind. "You have been a problem officer Arendelle, and I think it's time you closed your last case." Elsa got an idea, she pulled at the chains.

"Go ahead and kill me, shoot me, crush me with your tech… Just not the river. If you have a single decent bone in your body, you just kill me quickly." The man smiled. "Maelstrom, are your PX47 reserves full?" Maelstrom nodded. "Don't lie to me, you know what the punishment is for lying."

Maelstrom nodded again, and slipped on the new GMN'S. The doctor began to leave the room, kicking R0-S3 on his way out. "Master, I fear for Maelstrom's heath." She said, picking herself back up. The doctor stopped.

"Explain." He said hatefully, she composed herself and spoke. "Master sustained several injuries that I have yet to treat, please let me accompany him just to make sure he's alright." The man sighed, and shook his head.

"Sometimes I regret making you empathetic, very well you may accompany Maelstrom. But if you make one mistake, I shall dismantle you just like the others." He turned to Maelstrom.

"As for you take Miss Arendelle to San Fransokyo's Golden Gate Bridge, to the very top, and I hurl her into the river." He laughed and started towards the door, saying over his shoulder. "Oh by the way, make sure she is conscious when you drop her."

Elsa started to scream about how horrible he was, she was lucky all of those acting classes were paying off.

* * *

On their way home Riley hadn't spoke a word, and what could she say. She had just had her first kiss with the boy she liked, her mom was probably never going to walk again, and it turns out that the boy she liked is actually a superhero. Bill was quiet too, he was thinking of Jill.

How would she maneuver through the house in a wheelchair? She couldn't even get up the front steps! They would either have to modify the house, or move again. Either way, they didn't have the money.

"HA! I told you that robot was familiar, time to pay for the your end of the bargain." Anger shouted to Disgust from across the room, she had her face buried in her hands. "Yeah! Great you won! At mom's expense!" her mascara was running down her face, and she wasn't the only one affected by this.

Joy had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out since, Fear was in the corner currently hyperventilating. I also affected Anger but he didn't show it, and the one who hadn't cried was Sadness.

She seemed to have an air of maturity around her, as she worked the controls to make Riley feel more confused and hurt than full blown tears. "Anger! Rub it in her face later, it's not the time for that." She said calmly over her shoulder.

"Anger I think we need some subtle frustration, but nothing more or I'll get the bucket!" Anger took the controls and charged up the frustration meter to subtle, meanwhile Sadness went over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Get me the imagination department please, yes I can hold." She stood the twirling the phone cord around her finger, humming a small tune. "Hello? Yes this is Sadness, I would like to place an order for an imaginary friend.

* * *

Elsa was thrashing around trying to make it look convincing, she could barely move as is. They had all made it to San Fransokyo Golden Gate Bridge, they began to levitate up to the top of one of the support beam.

Once there Maelstrom held her over the edge, starring at her lifeless and cold like the wind up there. "Master he is no longer here! Wake up! Please don't do this!" He little bot pleaded, pulling at his gi.

"Go ahead!" Elsa snarled at him. "It's in your programing, your nothing but a slave." Maelstrom pulled her back onto the platform, and reared back his arm to send her flying into the river. Elsa braced for impact, closing her eyes.

But nothing happened, she could not longer feel his grip on her movement. She looked up to see Maelstrom had stumbled back, hands clutching his head and writhing in pain.

He for the first time made a sound, it was a primal guttural shout as he ripped off the tubes attached to his face. Black liquid poured out onto the bridge, he was breathing hard and fast. R0-S3 walked up and gently touched his back, Maelstrom let out a painful cry.

Elsa was confused, he received that injury hours ago and yet it looked like now he was only just starting to feel it. His mask looked up at her, it tilted in confusion.

"Elsa?" He asked quietly, Elsa's eyes widened. There was blood where he had fallen, this was no robot. This was a person, who was being held and controlled against his will!

* * *

Honey sat down at the prison visitation chairs, waiting for her old professor to come. Robert Callaghan was lead in by a security guard, sitting him down at the terminal. He picked up the phone,and smiled. "Honey lemon, you always visit me and for that I thank you, but visiting me this late is a bit unusual. What's going on?"

"Well professor-" He put his hand up. "Stop right there, I've told you this, it's Robert, I'm no longer your supervisor or professor." She continued. "There is a new villain in town, he calls himself Maelstrom."

A tear slid down her cheek. "He beat us pretty badly today, Gogo and Freddy are both in the hospital. The thing is he uses GMN's, and Tadashi was working on making a large pair big enough to pick up a building."

Callaghan nodded listening intently, she looked at him concerned. "The nodes he's using match the description and design of Tadashi's, he said that he had something big for the showcase but was gonna wait till the second day so he didn't overshadow Hiro."

She paused looking very sad. "I believe that Tadashi succeeded, but I need to know what happened to them. Sir was there anyone else there after you set the fire?"

Callaghan got a disappointed look on his face, rubbing the restlessness out of his eyes. "Honey lemon, I admitted and accepted all charges, including the murder charge. But I fought the Arson charge, because I didn't start that fire."

Honey was speechless, she didn't understand. "I saw an opportunity to vanish and get revenge on Krei, and I took it. And I accept that Tadashi's death was my fault, but I didn't start the fire."

 **AN: Hey everybody, that was a ride huh? I cried writing it, and Callaghan didn't set the fire? Sayith what?! And Riley now knows who Hiro really is, how will this affect her? Find out in the next thrilling episode that's not going to be months late, of Maelstrom!**


	8. 8: Masks don't make the man

**AN: Hey everybody it's NerdAlert8910 comin at ya with another chapter. I'm excited for this one, I'm shaking I my metaphorical boots with anticipation. But I won't spoil the fun, read on and see why I'm so giddy! I do not own big hero 6, inside out or frozen. But I do love all of them to death! #HiroXRiley/OTP3**

 **Chapter8: Masks don't make the man**

Elsa was so confused, here she was in her apartment with a masked supervillain. But she didn't know what to think anymore, this man who was terrorizing the city hours earlier was now tenderly repairing his small robot.

"Who are you?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder, but then continued with his work. "Who I am doesn't matter anymore." Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, a metallic hiss of pain came from him.

She drew her hand away, and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot you were injured." He kept working on R0-S3's eye, paying her no mind. "Can I at least clean your wound for you?" He didn't look at her but nodded. He stood up and drew back his hood.

Removing his cloak, his gi, his gloves and gauntlets. His bare back had blood dripping from a deep diagonal slash. From his mid thighs down his legs were both robotic, at least that's what she could tell though his shorts.

Most of his left pectoral muscle was covered o with a large black steel plate, a matching one on his left back suggesting that he was impaled. She grabbed her first aid kit, and sat down behind him.

"This is going to sting." She said and started to rub antibacterial ointment on the gash, he writhed with pain. But Elsa cooled her hands and started to sooth the cut, he calmed down and sighed with relief. "How do you do that?"

He asked, she chuckled as she started to sow his flesh back together. "Well Maelstrom, I have… powers." He looked back at her, she could only assume he was confused. She stopped stitching and came to sit in front of him, she bit her lip and said. "Just don't freak out."

She let the cold run and flow through her, waving her hands in a sphere. A small glowing ball of ice floated in her hands, and then she launched it. Striking the ceiling caused it to explode, thousands of tiny snowflakes fell around the room gently.

R0-S3 adorably started to try and catch them, while Maelstrom looked around in amazement. He reached out and caught one on one of his burned fingers, looking at her. "How can you do this? How long have you able to do this?" Elsa went back to stitching him up, at least he didn't freak out.

"I don't know how, they've been with me since birth." They sat in silence for a while not speaking a word, until he was all patched up. He put his gi pants back on, but Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't go back to him, he's a cruel man who doesn't care about you."

He shrugged her hand off, walking to the window. He put his hand on the glass, his head was low. "There are several reasons I need to go back, number one… he has my family under constant watch."

Elsa sighed, but said anyway. "Well then let me protect your family, just tell me who they are." He shook his head violently, grabbing his head. "No no that won't work, I'm not the only one!" Her eyes widened, he what?

"What do you mean?" He went back over the R0-S3 and started fixing her eye again, trying to work out his frustration. "He has this stuff, a chemical called PX47 that works just like hypnosis. It lulls your brain into an obedient like state, and the first person you hear is you master."

Elsa was listening intently, and so was R0-S3. "The helmet shoots it into the eyes and it's absorbed into the blood stream, it last for an estimated 5 hours." He finished working on the small bots eye, and she hugged him.

"He has more people there, homeless people he tricked into believing him." Elsa ran her hand down his arm, she hated seeing people in pain. "I that what happened to you?" He shook his head, and stood up again.

"No. He found me like this, broken and burned. But that's not the worst part about it, when your under you see, hear and feel everything you do and it all comes crashing down on you at once."

Elsa thought about how horrible that must be for him, she imagined how he felt about injuring all those people earlier today. She had never been good at comforting people in pain, all she did most of her life was push others away.

But she tried her best, she hugged him from behind. The room was silent, he hadn't moved away from her. But he hadn't embraced the hug either, he pulled away and looked her in the face. "Elsa I can't lie to you, you've told me your secrets and you've listened to me."

Just as she thought. "You know me, somehow you know me!" He nodded and turned away from her, raising his hands to his helmet. "I warn you, just like my body this face is not the same as you remember."

He touched the temples of his helmet, and the bottom front half of the mask jutted forward. It split into 2 pieces, and then moved to the side. Finally the top half started to raise like the hood of a car, he took off the helmet and placed it on the table.

He sighed and turned to look at her, Elsa almost had a heart attack.

"You?!"

* * *

Riley got home hours ago, but she couldn't stop thinking about Hiro. How could he not tell her, but then she remembered his whole 'we lie to protect the ones we love.' speech from when they first met. Then she thought about their date.

It had gone so well, until the end when he had to go and be a hero. She laughed a little, my Hiro the hero. She needed to talk to him, in person. She grabbed her bag, and quietly crept down the stairs.

After she closed the door, she sprinted off in Hiro's direction. Getting there in almost ten minutes, she walked over to the fire escape. Inside Hiro was looking at a map of the city, looking at the places that Maelstrom has attacked.

Hiro nearly fell out of his chair when he heard knocking on the window, but not his window, Tadashi's. He got up to see who it was, and nearly had a heart attack. "Riley! What are you doing here?" She climbed in the window, and went to sit on his bed.

"We need to talk." Hiro got a little nervous, and started scratching the back of his head. "Look if it's about what happened at the ice rink, I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary-" She interrupted him. "You're 6." She said quietly, Hiro got confused.

"Uh? No I'm fourteen, almost fifteen?" She slapped her forehead. "No! Your Number 6! Geez, for a genius your kind of dim." Hiro looked shocked, and didn't know how to respond. "How did you? I mean, what are you- Oh forget it, how did you find out?"

She laughed a bit, he sat next to her. "The night I first met 6 he told me his large medical robotic friend said that 'it is ok to cry, crying is a natural response to pain.' well earlier Baymax told me the same thing."

Hiro put his face in his hands, of course he and Baymax blew their cover. "And you told me that you would get the guy who hurt my mom, so that also pieced it together." She was looking at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

He sighed and scratched behind his head, he had to tell her the whole truth. "It started about half a year ago, when I lost-"

* * *

"Tadashi?" Elsa whispered, tears running down her face. Maelstrom, or rather Tadashi had burn scars running up the left side of his face. It went from the corner of his mouth, up to his hairline. It covered most of his eye, and went down his neck to his back and torso.

He turned so could only see the good side of his face, ashamed of his deformity. He couldn't bare to look at her, or worse he bare to have her look at him. But he felt her arms wrap around him, he looked down at her.

She was crying and holding him close, like if she let go he would drift away. "There isn't a day that goes by that I didn't miss you." he hugged her and held on, never wanting to leave.

"Master, we must leave." Tadashi looked down at her pint size bot, with a look of sadness. "I know… thank you Rose." Elsa was a bit confused, she thought it was R0-S3? As if reading her mind, he clarified. "R0-S3… Rose… get it?"

She gripped his shoulder. "You can't go back to that monster, you just can't." He shook his head, looking her in the eyes. "You and I both know what will happen, I have to go back." He started putting on his outfit, and Elsa started pacing.

She got a look on her face, and grabbed his arm. "I have a plan!"

* * *

"-and then we got Abigail out and Baymax stayed behind, but his chip was in his rocket fist. So we rebuilt him, and from then on we were big hero 6." Riley didn't know what to say, that was an emotional Rollercoaster.

"Wow. You've been through so much, the hardest thing I've ever had to do was move here." Hiro chuckled, and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, resting her head on his arm. "I'm actually kinda glad you found out, I needed to get some of that off my chest."

She pulled away, grabbing her coat which she had discarded on the floor. "I better go before my dad realizes I'm missing." She laughed a little. "Plus if Aunt Cass catches me up here you're dead." He laughed as well, throwing a stuffed animal at her.

"Yeah! Get out of my room, it's boys only, man cave." She went to leave, but then stopped. "Hey… about that kiss? Does that mean… that we're…" Hiro got really nervous, scratching the back of his head. "Only if you want us to be."

She climbed down the fire escape, and looked up at him. She blew him a quick kiss, and he pretended to catch it. She waved as she left down the alley, sighing of happiness.

She felt kinda better, even though there was still enough to be sad about. As she was walking, she heard footsteps. Not her own footsteps, she glanced behind her and saw a man in a black coat and hat. He was looming behind every her, and she was indeed very scared.

She looked back and he was gone, she looked around in panic not seeing him anywhere. She felt a sharp pain in the back of the head, and everything went black.

* * *

Riley woke up in a chair, duct tape holding her arms and legs down. She tried to wriggle free but it made no progress, then she saw him. Maelstrom. But there was another, and another! Three men dressed in black stood around her, she didn't understand.

"I bet you're confused." a voice said behind her, she felt someone in the dark grab her hair. Her head was yanked back, she cried out in pain. "What do you want from me?" She sobbed, he smiled at her in a creepy fashion.

"Insurance." He dropped a black liquid into her eyes, she felt a burning sensation in the back of her skull. Joy sensing the danger at hand, pushed Fear out of the way.

But as soon as her hand came into contact with the console she doubled over, Joy was lifted into the air. A black sludge stuffing out her usual glow, her hair changing from a happy blue, to a sinister purple. The only thing that glowed anymore was her eyes, which shined a ghostly white.

Her usual happy expression, replaced by a blank monotonous face. Disgust walked over to her, scared out of her life. "Um… Joy? Are you oka-" Joy lashed out, sending poor Disgust into the wall.

"Disgust!" Fear cried out in panic, he rushed over to her. She was hugging herself, crying from the pain she was in. Joy grabbed the controls and began to work, Riley going from struggling to limp.

The old man laughed at his success, tilting Riley's chin to look her in her now black eyes. "I am professor Otto Von Cyler, and I am your master!"

 **AN:… O. M. GOODNESS! WHAT! I have a love hate relationship with this chapter, number one problem being I ignored my original plan to make Maelstrom someone else, just goes to show how non creative I am. But I love the scene with Riley, it's intense and dark and I love it. Anyway the next chapter might not come as soon so be aware. Love all you guys, cyber high fives to everyone!**


	9. 9: A quarrel between brothers

**(WARNING: GRAPHIC FLASHBACK SCENE, NOT SEX! DESCRIPTION OF WHAT HAPPENED TO TADASHI IN THE FIRE!)**

 **(Song is Beethoven's 5th Symphony! You'll know what I'm talking about soon!)**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back and guess what I brought with me? (holds up sock puppet of own likeness)** _ **'what did you bring NerdAlert8910?'**_ **why Mr stockington the 3rd! I brought a brand new chapter!** _ **'YAY!'**_ **well I'm glad you're excited Mr stockington, because this is the second to last chapter! And I hope you guys are ready because this chapter will hopefully rock your socks off!** _ **'hey!'**_ **oh sorry Mr stockington, anywho on with the story! I do not own big hero 6, inside out, or frozen, but I do love all of them.**

 **Chapter9: A quarrel between brothers**

Tadashi walked up to the entrance of the warehouse his captor called home, R0-S3 cautiously patterning behind him. He looked around at the hideous place and shook his head, it had been a long while since he was conscious somewhere besides his room. "Maelstrom!" He heard Von Cyler shout.

"You dare remove your helmet without permission, you had better have a good explanation for this!" He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to choke the nonexistent life out of the crowbar he was holding. R0-S3 stepped up foolishly.

"It was my fault sir-"

"SILENCE!" He slammed the crowbar across the small bots face, sending her to the ground with a high pitched shriek. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Tadashi boldly stated trying to look intimidating, Cyler looked up at him with fury.

"She is machine, I built her so I will treat her how I see fit. Now answer me, why did you remove your helmet?" Tadashi looked down, sadness dominating his features. "I became conscious after you made me drop that woman… I knew her… it was just too much for me, I needed some air ok. I'm sorry, it was my mistake."

Cyler had calmed down considerably, he shook his head and turned away. "Very well, I will not punish either of you because you admit responsibility." He walked down the hallway, not turning back. "Go to your room and get cleaned up, tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

Hiro was cleaning Baymax's armor in the garage, when Honey and Wasabi burst through the door. "Woah, woah guys where's the fire?" Honey pulled out her phone and showed it to him, he read the message aloud. "Here is my last know location, followed Maelstrom if you don't hear from me in an hour call the police?! What was she thinking? Honey this was hours ago, why didn't you show me this earlier?"

"I was visiting Callaghan, so my phone was off! I'm so sorry but Callaghan had really important information." Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, he started thinking and pacing. "Okay tell me what Callaghan had to say, then we check out the location for Elsa."

"Callaghan didn't start the fire!" They all froze at the sound of Elsa's voice, Honey ran over and wrapped her up in a hug. "You're okay! We got your message late, I'm so sorry!" Elsa stiffness was Honey's cue to let go, and Elsa walked over to Hiro.

"Elsa I swear! This isn't what it looks like!" Elsa smirked at the pint sized hero, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "Oh really? Because it looks like Baymax over there is wearing number 5's helmet." Baymax slowly took of his helmet and hid it behind his back, looking around innocently. Elsa giggled at Baymax's antics, then gave hiro a noogie.

"Relax Hiro I've known for a while." Hiro stared wide eyed at her, his brows raised in confusion. "What!? How?" Elsa walked over to the computer, hooking it up to a piece of tech. "Honey Lemon told me." She stated matter of factly over her shoulder, Hiro looked at Honey Lemon who gave an apologetic smile and shrugged.

Elsa began working her magic on coding the small piece of machinery, Hiro came over and asked. "Care to tell us what you're working on?" She then started calibrating the small ring gadget, finished with the first she started again with a second. "I'm making an upgrade to Baymax's armor, this should give us an edge against Maelstrom."

"Us?" Hiro asked humorously, he turned her chair around to face him. "Elsa you're not coming with us, we can handle him on our own." Elsa sighed, and stood up. She outstretched her hand and froze an entire corner of the room, Hiro and Wasabi both stepped back shocked.

Elsa turned back to Hiro, with an intimidating look. "Number one Hiro, I'm doing this for myself! Number two, I'm the only one with a solid plan! Number three, I'm the only one who has been to his lair! Number four I'm the only one with real powers! Number five, you guys couldn't handle him when you had six of you! And you're down to four! And finally last but not least!"

She gripped Hiro's shoulder, looking into his eyes sadly. "Number six… I know that Maelstrom isn't the guy we're after!" Hiro pushed her away, confused. "What?" He asked, Elsa turned away from them. "We're not after Maelstrom, we're after the man who's brainwashing him."

* * *

Tadashi sat in his room fixing Rose's face, he sighed. Rose tapped his arm, he smiled at the small bot. "What's up?" She blinked at him and tilted her head, kinda like Baymax used to. "That woman earlier, do you love her?" Tadashi looked taken back, dropping his screwdriver.

"… Very much, but I never got to tell her." He thought back to the night when everything was right, and everything went wrong...

* * *

Hiro was unloading his microbots from the back of the truck Cass had rented, everyone was helping. He was about to go into the building when a pair of cold hands covered his eyes, he smiled. "I wonder who that could be?" He said loud and sarcastically. "My my Fred, hands feel so womanly!"

He heard a muffled giggle, and shook his head. Elsa let go of his face and dragged him over to her car, she looked absolutely giddy. "So do you want the good news, or the awesome news first?"

Tadashi folded his arms, looking stumped. "huh? Well, obviously the awesome news!" Elsa smiled brightly, positively shaking. "I got accepted in the Precinct, you're looking at the newest officer in San Fransokyo!"

She squealed with excitement, hugging him tightly. She excitedly broke away and went over to her trunk, she swung it open and pulled out a silver brief case. "Now for the good news, I finished the code and the calibrating. They're ready for tomorrow!"

Tadashi wrapped her up in a hug, happily swinging her in circles. "That's great, Elsa I could kiss you." They both froze, he put her down. "I mean theoretically- I MEAN HYPOTHETICALLY! Not that I wouldn't want to kiss you! Just not- I mean only if you wanted to!" she giggled at how flustered he was, she put her finger on his lips to shush him.

"Hey, use that big brain before spitting out a thousand words or you'll embarrass yourself." He smiled and grabbed her hand, smiling at her. "Both these pieces of news need to be celebrated, let's have dinner this Saturday! Just the two of us!" Her smile brightened, she blushed as dark pink. "Are you serious?"

He answered her with a peck on the cheek, he winked at her and rushed off to help his brother. He smiled wider when she shouted behind him. "YES!" It was all so perfect…

…

…

…

But…

The worst things can happen at the happiest of moments, one second is all it takes.

Tadashi sprinted up the stairway, he had to save Callaghan. He looked around the blazing inferno and crumbling beams that we're once the expo center, he ran through the debris shouting for his professor.

As he ran past a flaming broken beam, a giant splintered piece sliced his right arm open. He hissed in pain, but pressed on. That's when he saw him, professor Callaghan was using the microbots to save himself. Just then he felt a sharp stinging pain in his back and chest, he looked down to see he had been impaled.

He tried not to panic as he coughed up blood from his lungs, that's when the beam struck him in the back. He was driven further on to the stake of wood, the thousand pound log crushing his legs.

He screamed in horrible agony, he sadly thought to himself that he was never going to see them again. His friends, the girl he loved, aunt Cass, and Hiro… this would destroy him, how could he have been so reckless. Callaghan was fine, and now he was going to die in vain.

Amongst the explosions and crumbling wreckage, he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a man in a fire suit with a small droid next to him, Tadashi thought he might be a fireman for a second. He reached for the man, but then he saw what the man was holding.

It was the silver case that contained his gravitational manipulator nodes, and this man was stealing them. The man leaned down to his eye level, asking an ominous question. "Do you want to live my boy?"

Tadashi thought about the consequences, I he went with this man he would probably never see his family again. If that were the case he might as well be dead, but the small chance he could drove him to survive. Desperately he reached out to the man and spoke, more blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "Help me, please."

Just then another blast exploded close by, the man braced himself while Tadashi sat there. His entire left side was ablaze, the fire spreading to his face. He screamed as the fire ate away at his flesh, making him jerk and shake writhing on the skewer he was pinned to. He felt as though his skin was cooking under the intense heat, his mind and vision going fuzzy.

The last thing he remembered was one second of relief, then he blacked out.

* * *

Rose looked at her poor master, a tear sliding down his cheek. She offered him a hug, he smiled and accepted. He was glad for the small empathetic robot, she had made a horrible tragedy somewhat bearable. He sighed and thought of Elsa, whispering. "I hope this plan works."

* * *

Elsa walked up to Baymax, Hiro was distracted working on a hero suit for her. She opened his access port, holding up a blue chip. "Baymax, do you still take orders from me?" She asked quietly. "Of course, you helped provide a lot of programs and coding."

She held up the chip and pushed it in, giving the robot a pleading look. "Then take this and don't tell Hiro, please!" Baymax closed his port, and nodded to her. "of course." Elsa turned to walk away, but Baymax hugged her from behind. "You have low levels of norepinephrine and serotonin, this implies that you are sad or depressed." He then patted her head. "There, there."

Baymax let go of her and she walked over to Hiro, who was almost finished with her outfit. She smiled at his work, loving the color and design. "You should consider dress making Hiro." Hiro grimaced, glaring up at her.

"Ha! ha! You're hilarious, I'm all finished here go try it on." She grabbed it and went in the closet to change, Hiro looked at Honey Lemon. "Look about you telling her, it's not that big of a deal. Okay? Just try to keep more quiet in the future, alright?"

Elsa stepped out, showing off her new uniform. It was a tight fit electric ice blue suit, with light sky blue armor plating on her chest, forearms, thighs and calves. Her head was covered by a sleek helmet, with a W shaped white tinted visor.

"Well what do you guys think?" Hiro walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at his handy work. "Welcome to the team." Honey ran up and hugged her, her eyes on the verge of tears. "If Freddy was here, he would say you look awesome." Elsa looked to Hiro, stretching her blue gloves.

"So what do you call me? They think I'm dead, and I think it's better if it stays that way." Hiro got a big grin on his, and held his hands up in a defensive position. "How about Snow queen?" She smirked, and punched him in the shoulder. "You're a brat, you know that?... Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

7 hours later, Hiro woke up to a loud explosion. "What was that?!" Wasabi asked panicked and frantically trying to get his armor on, Elsa tried to calm him while Honey turned on the TV. She surfed the channels till she found the news, a terrified reporter stood there. And next to him was Maelstrom, staring at the camera.

The reporter then stammered out. "T-this is a m-m-message for big hero 6, I want a r-rematch. If you d-don't show, I will des-stroy the whole city. Don't k-keep me waiting." Maelstrom wasted no time, chopping the reporter in the neck leaving him out cold. He then destroyed the camera, leaving the screen with nothing but lost signal and static.

Hiro turned to the others, and sighed. "Guy's, this is going to be dangerous." He looked at each of them individually. "I don't blame you if you don't want to go, but if you're with me than suit up!" Hiro put his hand forward, then they all put their hands in and cheered.

* * *

When Baymax landed there was an eerie silence, the city block they were in was absolutely destroyed. But the were no screams, no sirens, just the sound of flames in the background. As the walked through the rubble they heard music, they started to run towards it.

The music got louder and louder, until they found the source on top of a large pile of debris. It was an old record player playing Beethoven's 5th Symphony, sitting next to it was an old man in a lawn chair sipping on tea. Behind him was a large storage unit, and next to that was Maelstrom.

The man took notice of them, raising his glass he called out to them. "Ah if it isn't big hero 6, or at least what's left of it." He looked to Elsa, quirking a brow at her. "And whom might this be? An Ally? Well it matters not, I am more than prepared to deal with all of you."

As he spoke, Maelstrom opened the large doors of the storage unit, Hiro's eyes widened at the sight before him. Three more people dressed the same as Maelstrom walked out, all wore the same clothing but all of them were different heights. There was a large bulky one, a slender tall one, and a short fat one.

"They are all just as powerful as Maelstrom, if you thought fighting one was hard now you have to fight four!" He spat towards Hiro, who just got into a fighting stance. He glared up at the old man, pulling out a large canister of microbots.

"Hey professor, what's the only thing that defies gravity?" He shouted up at the old man, suddenly a large swarming mass rose up behind him. "MAGNETISM!"

 **AN: ok so next chapter is going to be the last, are you as excited for the finale as I am?! Now I know that the chapters name implies that Hiro and Tadashi were going to fight, but patients my lovelies. I only decided to wait because this chapter was already so long, and the next chapter will be nothing but pure battling awesomeness. And I know what you're thinking, why not just call the last chapter 'a quarrel Between Brothers' instead? That's because I've already started on the last chapter and I already have a title for it, so enjoy. Also I really hope you appreciate this chapter because I rewrote it a total of 4 times, every time I reach the end it didn't feel right and I erased the entire thing only to rewrite it again. It was a hard and arduous process, but worth it in the end. Also I have exciting news that I will announce next chapter at the very end in the author's note, anyway I better start writing and finishing that chapter if I wanted to come out faster than this one did. Later, cyber high fives for everyone!**


	10. 10: Not always a silver lining

**AN: I don't own Big hero 6, Inside out, or frozen, they belong to their respective owners and the Walt Disney company, please support the official release.**

"Tadashi?" 4 year old Hiro asked, his older brother looked down from his fishing pole. "Yes Hiro?" Hiro looked down sadly, but curiously. "What were mom and dad like?" Tadashi's smile faltered, he had not talked about them since the crash. "Hiro I-" Hiro felt ashamed, and bowed to his older brother. "I'm sorry Dashi, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Now it was Tadashi's turn to be ashamed, Hiro was just curious and never knew his parents. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving an apologetic smiling. "Hiro, did you know that dad was an inventor?" Hiro looked up cautiously, then sat up to listen to his brother talk. "He built robots for a living, it was the coolest job in the world!" Hiro bounced up and down, excited that his dad was cool.

"When I grow up, I want to make robots!" Tadashi smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, Hiro laughed at this. "I'm sure you will Hiro." Tadashi then turned his eyes back to the horizon, watching the setting sun glistening over the ocean surface. "And mom… well, she was something else. She always had this way of making you feel loved, even when you were in trouble."

Hiro tilted his head, and asked. "Like aunt Cass?" Tadashi looked down, unsure how to explain it. "Kind of, it was different somehow. Something you could only feel with her." Hiro felt sad now, he would never have that. "I wish I knew how that felt." But he was surprised to find Tadashi's arm wrapped around him, and Tadashi said. "You do, who gave up his entire day because he wanted to go fishing?"

Hiro was confused. "Me?" He replied, Tadashi nodded. "And who went with you, cause he wanted some quality time with his awesome little brother?" Hiro smiled now. "You!" Tadashi nodded again, eyes still on his pole. "That's right, and all of those proud feelings and the love they felt for you. That lives in me and Aunt Cass, mom and dad are here."

Tadashi placed his hand on Hiro's chest, and the other on his. "And you'll never have to feel alone, because I'll always be there for you no matter what happens."

Just then Hiro's line got a tug, Tadashi instantly got into position to help his brother reel it in. "Hey you got a bite! Well come on! Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, that's the fish's job." Hiro smiled, and excitedly started to reel in the fish. There at the end of the line was a big fat fish, which was promptly put in a bucket. As they walked home, Tadashi held the bucket in one hand while holding Hiro's with the other.

"I love you Tadashi." Hiro said in admiration, and he just smiled. "I love you too Hiro."

* * *

The instant the team made a rush for Cyler, they were all blown back in different directions. Cyler turned to the large man, pointing at Wasabi. "Hurricane! Focus your efforts on that one." He turned to the other two, pointing at Honey Lemon and Elsa. "Typhoon, Twister! Focus on them." He then sat down in his chair. "Maelstrom, destroy the red one but bring number 6 to me."

Maelstrom nodded and leaped forward, landing directly in front of Hiro and Baymax. Hiro looked up at Maelstrom, getting annoyed by how many times this happened. Hiro stood up and raised his swarm around him, Baymax towering behind him.

Meanwhile Wasabi was on the ground, mumbling to himself. "It's too early for this." just then Hurricane grabbed his leg, throwing him at a wall. Wasabi activated his blades at the last second, slicing through the wall of rubble. Hurricane started walking towards the fallen building, but stopped couple feet away when he heard shouting. "That was not cool man!" Wasabi burst through the wall, tackling Hurricane to the ground. He extinguished his blades and began punching Hurricane in the face, a resounding crack rang through the air as each blow connected.

The larger man quickly placed his hands on Wasabi's stomach, blasting him off. Wasabi was able to gain his footing this time, after gaining his balance he lurched from the pain in his abdomen. Hurricane tilted his head and cracked his neck, loosening his shoulders. "Oh come on! Why do I always get stuck with the big guys?"

Elsa and Honey were hiding together under some rubble, Typhoon and Twister were searching the area blasting rocks away. "Number 1, do you think you can create a fog for me?" Honey then began tapping away at her bag, a few seconds later a glowing purple orb popped out. "On your signal Snow Queen." Elsa dove out of cover, blasting Twister back against the wall trapped in ice.

"NOW!" Honey threw the ball at Typhoon, he went to blast it but burst into a huge cloud of purple smoke. Typhoon looked around, unable to see him opponents. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Elsa, who grabbed his arms and forced them into a restraint hold. He struggled to get free of her grasp, but Elsa froze his arms together. She got off of him thinking the battle was over, looking around the fog to find Honey.

But Typhoon used gravitational shock pulses to shatter the ice, then he blasted Elsa off her feet. She shook her head, everything was spinning. While in her dizzy stupor Typhoon stepped on her back, making Elsa cry out in pain. She glanced over her shoulder to see him pointing his manipulator node at her, at this close range a high intensity blast would kill her.

And then in one second he was gone, imprinted in the wall of a building. Elsa looked over to where Twister was stuck to the wall, and as the smoke cleared she saw Honey Lemon with the manipulator nodes on her arms. She smiled at her arms, and said. "Wow, these are way better than mace." Honey ran over to Elsa and helped her up, Elsa then quickly froze Typhoon to the wall. Honey then walked over to the incapacitated villain, and with two Swift movements destroyed both of his gravitational manipulator nodes. "Two down, two to go." Honey said optimistically.

Maelstrom slammed to the ground, his blue visor cracked from connecting with the pavement. Immediately he raised his arms, stopping Baymax's fist inches away from his face. He then saw Baymax charging at him, so he threw the fist back. The giant metal and carbon fiber gauntlet collided with his chest, sending Hiro and Baymax backwards. Hiro fell to the ground, landing on a piece of concrete. He groaned as he sat up, only to have Maelstrom grip his hands around his neck.

Hiro couldn't breathe, desperately he grabbed the ventricle tube attached to his face. With all his might he snapped it off, a large amount of black liquid poured out of the tube onto Hiro's visor. Maelstrom loosened his grip and looked at the snapped piece of machinery, then looked up to see the black smudged Hiro. Maelstrom raised his fist, and his GMN started glowing bright. But then a giant red hand clenched around Maelstrom's face, sending him flying into the river.

Baymax looked down at Hiro, scanning him for injuries. "The contents on your helmet are borderline toxic, I suggest removing it and getting it a considerable distance away from you as possible in your current weakened state." Baymax pulled off the helmet, chucking it away from them hitting the now rising Maelstrom in the face.

Wasabi on the other hand was doing the opposite, he was getting tired and fast. No matter how many times he hit this guy he didn't stay down, he just kept getting back up. "Number 2!" Wasabi then saw Elsa and Honey on both sides of Hurricane, Elsa freezing his feet and Honey capturing his arms and chest with a blob of pink goop that hardened around him.

Honey cheered, but then Hurricane broke free of the chem-bomb. Then forcefully ripped his legs out of the ice, stomping back down on it and crushing it. In one swift movement he sent Honey flying backwards, and then backhanded Elsa with his GMN. Wasabi knew it, this is where he was going to die. "Gogo!" He whispered to himself, thinking about how it would destroy her if he died. No! He had to live, not just for himself. But for her!

Wasabi then spotted a large rock out of the corner of his eye, he then deactivated his blades. As if taking the challenge, Hurricane deactivated his GMN'S. They both got into a fighting stance, ready for the battle to begin. Hurricane launched at Wasabi, hitting him in the face and breaking his nose. He then slowly walked over to him, and stood there waiting for him to get up. Now was the time to strike, Hurricane may have had the advantage in strength and size. But if there's one thing Wasabi learned from his girlfriend, it was how to be quick on his feet.

Wasabi used both his legs to kick Hurricane in the stomach, knocking him back. While he was stunned, Wasabi grabbed the large piece of concrete and through it at Hurricane. When the block was an inch from Hurricane's face, Wasabi put all of his strength into his right hook. The force of the punch landing at the same time as the concrete, made it equal to the power of Wasabi wearing cinder blocks for brass knuckles. The rock shattered into pieces, and so did Hurricane's visor. Hurricane hit the ground with a loud thud, except this time he wasn't getting back up.

Wasabi ran to Elsa, whose helmet was gone and she was sporting a black eye. She sat up weakly, smiling at him. "That was awesome, I- Oh my goodness! Wasabi your hand!" He looked down, and his hand was indeed broken. He shook it off though, getting up to go check on Honey. Balancing Elsa on his shoulder. "Three down, one to go!" she said.

Hiro grabbed Maelstrom with his microbots, slamming him into a wall. Holding him down, but the mass exploded. The tiny bots flying all over the place, in the confusion. Maelstrom placed a serious blow to Hiro's stomach, causing Hiro to fall and vomit on the ground. Maelstrom then took the neuro translator off Hiro's head crushing it, Baymax got up from the rubble to aid Hiro, but stopped when Maelstrom put his hand on Hiro's head.

Then the sound of Wasabi's blade was heard behind them, in one swift movement Maelstrom ducked avoiding the slash. And at the same time kicked Wasabi in the chest, and then roundhouse kicking him in the jaw. He then put his boot down on Wasabi's neck, all while keeping his hand on Hiro's head. In a last ditch effort not to choke to death, Wasabi ignited his blade having no other choice. With one clean swipe he cleaved through Maelstrom's knees like a hot knife through butter, sending Maelstrom tumbling to the ground on his back.

Wasabi opened his eyes to see sparks coming from Maelstrom's legs, sighing with relief. "Oh thank God robot legs, I thought I was about to be covered in blood…" Hiro stood from his sitting position, clutching his stomach in pain he walked over to maelstrom. "It's over!" He shouted, Cyler frowned. "You're just as narrow-minded and dim-witted as the people who betrayed me were." Hiro was confused by this statement, he then looked back at Maelstrom.

"I won't be beaten by a foolish boy, I am professor Otto Von Cyler the single most brilliant chemical genius in the world." He started laughing, he then he heard a loud robotic shriek. "MASTER!" Rose ran over to Maelstrom, hugging him tightly then looking back at Cyler. "Please stop! He can't take anymore, he has sustained too much damage!" Cyler sneered at the small bot, snapping his fingers. " I am tired of your insubordination R0-S3! MAELSTROM! Destroy her at once!"

Maelstrom raised his hand, and Rose's chest unit imploded destroying her central generator. She stood for a moment, as the light faded from her glowing blue eyes. Her body tumbled to the ground, falling at Hiro's feet. This made Hiro even more mad, he began walking towards Cyler. "Maelstrom, I do believe it's time you took off your mask." Hiro stopped dead in his tracks, turning around again. Maelstrom pulled back his hood and then he touched the temples of his helmet, and the bottom front half of the mask jutted forward. It split into 2 pieces, and then moved to the side. Finally the top half started to raise, revealing the last face Hiro wanted to see behind a mad man's mask.

"Tadashi?" Tadashi's face was in a burnt scowl of hatred, with black veins all around his eye sockets.

What happened next happened so fast, it was hard to process. Tadashi raised his arms to kill Hiro, but deep within Baymax a program began to run.

* * *

Elsa turned the little blue chip around in her fingers, smiling at her handy work. But then frowning, because of what it was going to do. "So you're sure about this, I'm sure we can just use the-" Tadashi put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "This is the only way, Baymax was way too powerful for me in the square. That's why I took out that building, to preoccupy him." He wrapped her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry, once it's done say the code word to erase the extra programming." He pulled her closer, their foreheads resting against each other. "You're my one and only, I promise we'll see eachother again."

* * *

Baymax's eyes turned bright red, he then shot his left fist at Tadashi. Tadashi stopped the rocket in its tracks, preparing to send it back. But then the fist began outputting a stronger frequency of gravitational waves, Tadashi's eyes widened as his GMN's shattered from the stain. Baymax brought his fist back, then aimed the other at him. "Baymax no!" Hiro stood in front of Tadashi, but Baymax kept powering up his rocket. "Baymax?" Hiro watched as Baymax refused to step down, he closed his eyes as a tear slid down his left cheek.

"MOCHI!" Elsa all but screamed, effectively shutting Baymax down. Elsa limped down to the spot where Tadashi was, she grabbed him and held him close. As she cried into his shoulder he reached up to choke her, but then found himself hugging her back. Tadashi was conscious, and he grabbed Elsa by her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, as Hiro stood there speechless.

"You knew?" He turned to Baymax and went to remove his chest plate, afterwards removing the blue chip. "This was your plan! Make Baymax willing to kill you until someone said the magic word, and she was the only one to know it!" Tadashi looked at Hiro apologetically, and Elsa just hung her head in shame. "What would have happened if Elsa was unconscious?" Tadashi was about to reply, but his voice was cut off by the sound of a bullet. Hiro gripped his arm in pain, blood running down his fingers.

Hiro fell over in pain, his right arm completely limp. "HIRO!" Everyone shouted at once, everyone looked up to see Cyler and Riley! Hiro's eyes widened in horror, Riley had two guns. One pointed at Hiro and one against her neck, she slowly walked toward Hiro. "Cyler you monster!" Elsa screamed, he merely smirked. "I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but you've left me no choice." Riley placed the pistol on Hiro's head, and waited for her orders. "She had her dosage just five minutes ago, so she won't be waking up anytime soon… speak your last Hiro or else."

Hiro looked into her black eyes, he hoped this would work. "Riley I don't want you to die, so please don't blame yourself." inside Riley's mind everyone was cowering as the dark Joy did her thing, Fear had given up until he heard from the screen. "It's okay to cry Riley, it's a natural response to pain." Then it dawned on him, he had the answer. "When something is in you eye and it's painful, tears wash it out!" Then Fear did the bravest thing he had ever done, he ran up and tackled Joy from the controls. While she was stunned Fear shouted. "Anger! Disgust! Help me hold her at bay! Sadness, call up the safest moment in our life! Make Riley cry!"

And with that, the three emotions took on the arduous task of holding down joy. Sadness ran over to the console, she closed her eyes and touched it. When she didn't change like Joy did she sighed with relief then called up the saddest memory that she had, it was when Riley's grandpa who she was really close to passed away when she was 9.

"Kill him!" Cyler commanded but Riley however did not respond, all that happened was a black tear streaming down her face. Sadness then pulled up the core memory of her parents comforting her, more tears began to flow from her eyes, her monotonous face changing to a slightly upset one. As her tears flowed the dark Joy began to glow again, patches of light appearing on her body. Cyler became furious, screaming. "I SAID KILL HIM!" Then Sadness took an imagination disk and plugged it into the console, Riley felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Riley, this isn't you!" Riley glanced over her shoulder to see him, standing there was Bing Bong. He shook his head, taking off his hat. "This isn't the girl who wanted to go to the moon, this is something completely different." He hugged her. "Riley this is my last time seeing you ever, after this he's the one who's gonna take care of you and love you." She looked back at Hiro, her bottom lip quivering. "I love you Riley, and I'll miss you. But you need him now… you need a different kind of love from a different kind of friend."

That's what did it, Riley dropped the guns and fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Hiro wrapped his uninjured arm around her, holding her close. Her tears were running clear now, and Hiro just held her shaking form in comfort. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed out, but Hiro just shushed her. "I love you Riley." in her mind all the emotions were celebrating, Disgust ran up to Fear and kissed him full on the mouth. Fear fainted promptly afterwards and Disgust spit and gagged as she realized she got spit on her. Joy sat up feeling ill, rubbing her poor head. "Uh what happened?" Sadness helped her friend up, then felt two hands help her up from behind. She turned around and gasped. "Hi Joy." Bing Bong said, then spread his arms for a hug. Joy threw herself onto him and cried her heart out, hugging him tightly and him hugging her back.

Riley had somewhat calmed down, and Hiro tilted her chin up to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tadashi laid there holding Elsa close, Cyler was gone and there was nothing they could do right now. So he just leaned his head against hers, and whispered. "Will you marry me!" to which she replied. "Yes."

* * *

Aunt Cass was pacing through the shop, eating the biggest doughnut she could find. Hiro was out there, and all this awful stuff was happening. She heard the doorbell ring, she turned around. There was Hiro, in the purple suit that the superhero wore and his shoulder was bleeding. She put her hand over her mouth. "So… this is where you sneak off to? You didn't even think of telling me! And now your bleeding and-"

"Aunt Cass! I know this may be a huge surprise to you, but I have another surprise for you… and this on you'll like." Then Baymax Walked in carrying a legless Tadashi, Cass gasped and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Baymax put him down in a booth, and Aunt Cass slowly approached him. Unsure if he was real or not, she gently touched the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, she smiled sadly. Wrapping him up in a hug and she cried, Hiro then joined in followed by Baymax.

* * *

Cyler ran though his stuff enraged, trying to pack away all the most useful research. He still didn't understand it, he gave that girl a full dosage it shouldn't have worn off. He had more of the PX47, he just needed to lay low until he could get another servant. He was about to leave when he was slapped, his briefcase was kicked out of his hands. Then he was trapped in a giant mass of yellow slime, and there stood Honey Lemon. She sneered at him, wanting to slap you again.

"This was never what it was meant for, you tricked me and I trusted you!" she walked over to his briefcase, picking it up and walking back to him. "Oh please you abysmal excuse for a scientist, you were so innovative but you lacked the resolve to use that innovation to its full potential." Honey opened the case, pulling out a vile of the serum. "Well I am now!"

She removed his glasses, and then opened the jar. "You were the greatest chemist in the world, but not anymore." She poured the serum into his eyes, he panicked and started thrashing. In his mind, all of the emotions were at the console so all of them were infected. Honey Lemon then spoke clearly. "You are going to forget everyone in our team including Tadashi and the rest of your minions, you will forget how to make the PX47. And when the cops show up you are going to admit to everything."

Cyler's emotions began sending all memories that qualify to the memory dump.

Honey then threw a blue ball that dissolved all of the serum, and destroyed Machinery around. She then walked out, and never looked back.

* * *

Gogo woke up in a hospital, with Tadashi next to her. "Great, I'm dead!" Tadashi smiled and laughed out loud, patting her hand. "No but you tried your best." Gogo stared in awe, realizing that he was really there. Tadashi saw that look in her eye, and knew exactly what it meant. "Gogo! Hug me later, you'll just her to yourself… besides I think someone else wants to see you." Wasabi walked in and rushed to her side, his right hand in a cast he used his left to hold her. She embraced him smiling, happily enjoying the contact.

After he wheeled out he found Cass scolding Hiro, and wheeled up next to him. "So not only did you make yourself a superhero, but you also dragged your friends into it. Any other surprises I should know about." Tadashi pointed at Hiro accusingly, and said. "Hiro has a girlfriend!" Hiro glared at Tadashi, the turned back to aunt Cass. "Tadashi's engaged!" Cass just stared at them. "What?!"

* * *

Elsa stood over the now unconscious three men, Hurricane, Typhoon and Twister. Hurricane was a beast of a man red hair, and fists the size of dinner plates. His name was Ralph and she had contacted his family to let them know he was ok, they were on their way now. The next was Twister, he had a large chin and a wide middle. She wouldn't exactly call him fat, but he wasn't skinny either. His name was Buzz Lightyear, he had no family to contact. Elsa shook her head in sadness, moving on to the next bed.

Typhoon actually was someone she knew, his name was Eugene Fitzherbert. He was married to her cousin, Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert a couple years back. He was thought to be dead, and oh the shock in her cousin's voice when she said he was alive. "Where is he!" a rather tall woman with red hair burst in, seeing Buzz she rushed over to him. "Buzz! Sweetie are you awake? How long has he been asleep?" She said suddenly addressing Elsa, but not looking away from Buzz.

Elsa calmly responded. "He's only been asleep for a couple hours, I take it you're his girlfriend?" She stood up and offered her hand, the red haired woman took it. "Jessie Roundup." Elsa shook her hand firmly. "Elsa Arendelle, your boyfriend's going to be absolutely fine. I'm going to need to talk to him after he wakes up, about putting away the man that did this." Jessie nodded, looking back at Buzz. "Oh don't worry about that, my brother is a sheriff, and Buzz a commander in NASA." She walked back over to him, and sat down next to him. "The one responsible will be going away, for a long time."

Elsa felt a tug at her dress, causing her to see a tiny girl of about 5 years old. She had black hair, that was wrapped up in a ponytail. Her mint green hoodie and mismatched stockings, make her standing out in a crowd. Elsa leaned down, looking her in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes sweetie? Are you here to see someone?" The little girl didn't speak, just simply pointed at Ralph. Elsa nodded, gesturing for her to go see him. The little girl started to slowly approached the mountain of a man, crawling up onto the chair next to his bed.

"I'm sorry Ralph, I didn't mean what I said." The little girl started to cry, wiping her tears away. "I was just mad, I didn't really want you to go away forever." She was now sobbing uncontrollably, when a large hand patted her back. "Hey it's ok, come here Vanellope." The little girl launched herself at him, hugging him. "Daddy."

"See Tammy, she's just fine." A very short, brown haired man entered the room. He was followed by a rather tall woman, whom Elsa was familiar with. "Sergeant Calhoun, ma'am." Elsa said as she saluted her, Tamora waved her hand dismissively. "Atease, none of that formality crap. Just Tamora is fine, I see you found my brother in law." Elsa looked back at the huge man embracing his daughter, and smiled. "The chief says you're being promoted, to detective." Elsa's eyes widened, she was becoming a detective. Tamora patted her on the shoulder, and went to join her niece and husband.

"Elsa!" there in the doorway was her cousin, Rapunzel. Elsa merely gestured to the corner bed, where Eugene sat awake. Rapunzel embraced her thought to be dead husband, weeping into his shoulder. Elsa looked around at all these bittersweet reunions, thinking that she should be having her own. She quietly exited the room the room, walking down the hall to Tadashi. In it was an empty bed where Tadashi was supposed to be, instead he was in the far left corner sitting on the floor. He was tinkering with the remains of Rose, Elsa sat next to him and began helping. They sat like that until the doctor came, telling Tadashi that he had to stay in bed.

* * *

Honey sat in the chair next to Fred's bed, holding his hand while the doctor spoke to her. "I'm afraid miss that his head injury is more severe than we previously thought, I'm afraid your friend is in a coma. He's still fully functional, he just has very little brain activity… I'm sorry." Honey only nodded in response, and gripped Fred's hand tighter. Once the doctor was gone, Honey broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry Freddy, this is all my fault." She stayed with him the rest of the night, crying and apologizing.

* * *

*A couple days later*

Hiro was at the dock with Riley, he handed her the fishing pole he'd gotten for her. "I can't believe this! You're from Minnesota, how do you not know how to fish?" Riley smiled and shook her head. Hiro then got behind her, wrapping his arms around her to hold the pole. "Well I'm going to fix that my hockey playing princess." He said while he dug his chin into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm.

He then started showing her how to cast her line, tossing the line into the bay. "Great job, you'll be a pro in no time!" she sat down on the dock, and Hiro plopped down next to her. "Well I had a very good and handsome teacher." she said coyly placed a kiss on his cheek, that's when Tadashi with his mechanical legs fixed decided to announce his presence, by plopping himself down next to Hero. "Get a room you two." The two of them jumped in fright, Hiro punched him in the shoulder. "Don't do that." Tadashi laughed good heartedly, patting his brother on the back. "She's good for you Hiro, you made a good choice." Tadashi whispered to him, and all he could do was look at her beautiful face and nod. "yeah."

Riley felt a tug and got excited, yanking on the pole. "I got one Hiro!" Hiro got the net and stood next to her, telling her how to reel the fish in.

* * *

Deep within the ocean, a large underwater mountain range sat peacefully undisturbed. But it began to shift and move, then a gigantic yellow eye opened and a roar reverberated through the depths.

 **AN: hey everybody thank you so much for staying with me throughout this entire story, and do not worry for those of you who crave more because there will be a sequel!** _ **'Big Hero 6: the rise of fredzilla.'**_ **I won't go into any details besides that, but I also wanted to announce that two other Fanfictions are coming to my channel.** _ **'Star Wars the rise and fall of the Sith: An Origin story.'**_ **and finally** _ **'Pixel hearts.'**_ **which is a surprise, so if anyone here is as excited as I am for these new stories show your love and go read the Big Hero 6 story! Or any of the movies that is in this crossover, anyway I'm glad you could all be here to help me through this. It's been fun, this is NerdAlert8910 signing off! cyber highfive!**


End file.
